Taking Over Me
by Lubby
Summary: Um Frenesi. Uma garota rebelde. Um desejo incontrolável. UA - FemSlash de leve
1. Prólogo

_"I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you; to live, to breathe..."_

**Ela.**

Ele me apertou contra a parede e começou a tocar meu corpo, de uma forma que nunca havia sido tocado antes. Eu não conseguia respirar, e o cheiro dele que invadia minhas narinas de uma forma extasiante não me deixava pensar. Foi quando eu senti aqueles frios lábios em meu pescoço. E aqueles dentes afiados em minha pele. Ele queria "apreciar" aquele momento, mas eu não iria deixar. Não mesmo. Eu o empurrei e saí correndo do almoxarifado.

Dei sorte que tinha algumas pessoas no corredor, então ele não poderia fazer nada comigo na frente daquelas pessoas. Corri até os armários, onde tinham mais gente, mas eu não podia parar de correr. Ele não iria parar de me perseguir e isso era um fato. Eu esbarrei em um cara que estava com a namorada, o coitado estava com as mãos cheias de livros e eu derrubei grande parte deles. Sussurrei desculpas e continuei a correr. E eu olhava para trás toda hora, tentando localizá-lo, até uma hora que eu já estava suficientemente longe da escola, e eu não o vi mais. Sentei no banco, procurando respirar. Eu nem reparei que meu melhor amigo estava vindo em minha direção, só quando eu percebi que era ele, que eu fui apressada e o abracei forte. Mas aquele abraço não me confortou nem um pouco. De algum modo, eu precisava descobrir o que ele queria.

**Ele.**

Ela me deixou louco desde o primeiro momento. Acho isso um masoquismo, mas eu não consigo resistir. Há algo nela que me faz perder os sentidos; e o frenesi, que por tanto tempo manti enjaulado, guardado e controlado dentro de mim, quebra em pequenos pedaços todas as barreiras que eu impus e faz de mim um predador descontrolado. Eu a odeio por me fazer desejá-la tanto. E ela não contribui para o contrário. Sabe exatamente como me provocar, como me fazer perder o controle, mas ela não sabe disso. Eu tento não ser agressivo quando estou com ela. Mas... eu me descontrolo. Ela já sabe quem eu sou, o que eu sou e como vivo. Mas uma coisa que ela não sabe: por quem eu vivo. E, honestamente, não quero que ela descubra.

Ela me desafiou. "Você não sabe com o que você está se metendo, garota." Ela estava suada, mas incrivelmente linda, pois havia voltado da educação física. "Você acha que eu quero saber? Você não me atinge." Ela definitivamente não sabia com o que estava se metendo. Foi nessa hora que eu perdi o controle, - o que era muito difícil - e a empurrei para dentro do almoxarifado. "Eu te odeio." Ela sussurrou. De alguma maneira, ela queria. Ela fazia insinuações de que queria. "É o seu dever me odiar". E eu a beijei. Mas eu queria outra coisa, e disso ela definitivamente não sabia. Quando ela me abraçou mais forte, o cheiro do sangue dela pulsando rapidamente subiu e eu não consegui evitar. Eu desci meus lábios pro pescoço dela, e quando finalmente ia conseguir o que eu quis por tanto tempo, ela me empurrou. E saiu correndo. Eu corri atrás dela, tentando contornar, mas ela sumiu na multidão. E por um lado, eu queria que ela sumisse.

_"You're taking over me!"_


	2. Cap I : Pendências

Ela entrou na escola, no dia seguinte, sem demonstrar medo. Foi ao armário, pegou os livros e sentou-se na cadeira dos fundos. Infelizmente, ele estava lá; três carteiras de distância dela, mas estava. Com aquela mesma expressão de ódio e aqueles mesmos olhos fulminantes que ela tinha visto no dia anterior. Tentou ignorar. _"_**Isso não significa que irá conseguir uma proeza dessas.**"Ah, voz maldita.

Olhou pra mesa de relance, havia um bilhete.

"_Você tem que me contar o que aconteceu ontem. Tava chorando e nem me disse o motivo._

_Te amo, e precisamos conversar._

_Mark._"

Dobrou o papel, querendo amassá-lo e pisoteá-lo. "**Oh, Mark, você não faz ideia do quanto eu quero que você suma agora.**" E novamente, aquele cheiro chegou as suas narinas. Prendeu a respiração por pouco tempo e tentou prestar atenção na aula. "**Por que eu tenho aula com esse infeliz?**" Outro bilhete chegou a sua mesa.

"_Temos pendências a resolver."_

E mesmo sem nome nem nada, ela definitivamente sabia quem era. Escreveu 3 palavras.

"_Não temos não." _- E mandou de volta pra ele, com cuidado pra que o professor não visse. Quando ele leu, ela mordeu o lábio e riu levemente. E ele sentiu uma pontada de desdém naquele riso. Sorriu em seguida; já tinha um plano B. Ela lançava alguns olhares pra ele, cruzava as pernas, sabia que isso o fazia enlouquecer e sabia cada mínimo detalhe das expressões dele. Eles se conheciam há muito tempo. _Só não sabiam disso._

* * *

Na hora do almoço, ela preferiu não entrar no refeitório. Se ela estava tentando evitá-lo, não conseguiu, por que ele foi atrás dela. A segurou pelo braço.

- Não temos pendências a resolver. Me solta. - Ela tentava tirar seu braço da mão dele, mesmo sendo incrívelmente frágil pra isso. Ele a encostou na parede com força.

- Fique tranquila, vamos resolver essas pendências na hora certa. - Ele falou. Havia perversidade no tom de voz dele. Ela mordeu o lábio. - Quando você conseguir se livrar do Mark, fale comigo. - Ele se impulsionou contra ela e mordeu seu lábio. Parecia ser experiente no que fazia. Deram um beijo rápido e ele a soltou; ela riu baixo e rolou os olhos.

- Eu não sonharia tanto com esse dia se eu fosse você. - Ela arrumou seu material, enquanto ele a fitava.

- Eu "sonho", por que você quer que ele suma, então... - Ele a segurou com força e se aproximou, ela chupou o lábio dele de pirraça.

- Me solta ou você morre, Cullen. - Ela tentou dizer ameaçadoramente, mas ela não conseguia conter o riso. Ele soltou um riso sarcástico.

- ...como se você pudesse me matar. - Ele a soltou e a olhou de cima á baixo. - Você está linda hoje.

- Eu ainda te odeio. - Ela colocou a bolsa no ombro e foi em direção ao refeitório.


	3. Cap II : Tentação

_"I may be soft in your palm, but i'll soon go hungry for a fight, and i __**will not let you win**__!"_

_(Eu posso ser doce na sua palma, mas logo vou faminta por uma briga, e eu __**não vou te deixar ganhar**__.)_

_Fiona Apple - Fast As You Can _

Chegando ao refeitório, lá estavam aqueles seres que ela considerava desprezíveis. Mark acenou com a mão. Ela rolou os olhos, comprou uma maçã e foi se sentar com ele.

- Eu ia pagar o lanche pra você. - Ele falou baixo, com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Eu já paguei, obrigado. - Havia um tom sádico em sua voz, e ela evitava olhar pra ele. Mordeu a maçã.

- O que tá acontecendo, Nya? Você está pior do que seu estado irônico normal. - Ela o olhou, mastigando a maçã lentamente, sem pressa de engolir.

- O que você queria conversar mesmo? - Ela desconversou. Ele já esperava isso.

- Sobre o que está acontecendo com você. - Ele a fez olhar pra ele.

- Comigo? Bom, ontem meu patrão me deu um aumento na loja, aproveitei pra comprar o livro que eu tenho que ler de história e...

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. - Ele se exaltou; fechando a mão, quase bateu na mesa.

- Olha, Mark... Eu estou bem. É só um estresse normal. - Jasper passou pela mesa e Mark soltou um olhar fulminante a ele. Nya evitou olhar, e comeu mais um pedaço da maçã. Ela pôde perceber que os Cullen lançavam um olhar incomum pra mesa onde ela estava.

- Você parece estar bem mesmo. - Ele falou irônicamente, puxando-a pra mais perto de si. - Você vai estar de folga no fim-de-semana?

- Meu patrão vai viajar no fim-de-semana, não sei se ele vai querer que eu abra a loja. Por quê?

- Vou pra Seattle e eu queria que você fosse comigo. - Ela o fitou, com o cenho franzido.

- Seattle? De... carro? - Ela mordeu o lábio. - Nya + Carro por mais de 30 minutos não dá certo, você sabe. O que você vai fazer em Seattle?

- Encontrar alguns velhos amigos. Não queria ir sozinho. - Mentiu.

- Josh não pode ir com você? - Mordeu um longo pedaço da maçã.

- Vai sair com a namorada. - Ele deu um beijo no rosto dela.

- Ah... tá. Te vejo mais tarde. - Ela se levantou da cadeira com rapidez e jogou a maçã no lixo. Foi apressada para a sala, não queria levar mais uma suspensão por chegar atrasada na aula. Chegou na classe e sentou-se em um lugar qualquer, abriu um livro para ler. E ela pôde sentir aquele cheiro de novo; tentou não desviar os olhos do livro.

- Mas já está namorando? - Jasper apoiou a mão na mesa dela.

- Quando você ver uma aliança no meu dedo, aí sim você pode tirar suas conclusões. - Ela não tirou os olhos do livro. Ele olhou para as mãos dela rapidamente. - Tome cuidado, Jasper, seus irmãos já estão suspeitando e Mark também. - Ela tentou usar um tom censurador, mas soou irônico pra ele.

- Por que você acha que eu me importo com isso? - Ele se aproximou. Ela arqueou uma das sombrancelhas.

- Por que você é um _vampiro_, assim como toda a sua família. Você deveria se importar com isso, afinal eles podem te desprezar por tentar se meter comigo. - Ela sussurrou, e ele sorri.

- Se você disser que não me quer por perto, é mentira.

- Não quero esse seu desejo louco de me morder.

- Não é só isso que eu desejo. - Ele falou tentadoramente; e enxergou perfeitamente ela morder o lábio. Ele olhou para o lado e Edward estava encarando-o do lado de fora da sala. Ele se levantou e saiu da sala.

---

Edward o olhou.

- Você está passando dos limites. - Ele pôde ouvir Edward rosnar. - Mais um pouco e todos saberão.

- Ela pode ser louca, Edward, mas Nya sabe guardar segredos. - Ele colocou as mãos no bolso.

- Como você tem tanta certeza disso?

- Eu tenho. Eu simplesmente tenho. E pare de me vigiar. - Jasper disse, entrando na classe.

---

Nya saiu rapidamente da classe na última aula, queria escapar de Mark e de Jasper, e chegou no trabalho mais cedo do que deveria. Seu patrão até chegou a perguntar, mas ela disse e assegurou que estava tudo bem. Teve um dia normal de trabalho e voltou pra casa para dormir. Passou pela mãe, deu um beijo nela, tomou um banho e dormiu.


	4. Cap III : Reflexos da Realidade

_**Século XVII**_

_"Uma moça de longos cabelos negros, lábios rosados e carnudos; camponesa, saía de sua casa novamente para colher sua safra de uvas. Era costume acordar quando ainda estava escuro, e naquele dia, só ela havia saído para colher as uvas. Ela caminhou pela safra calmamente, com uma lamparina na mão, para saber quais uvas poderia colher. Foi quando ela viu um vulto adiante. Tremeu. Tentou colher as uvas, quando ouviu os arbustos adiante se agitarem. Olhou para trás. Não havia ninguém. De repente, uma ventania a fez cair. E foi aí que ela viu; uma criatura quase demoníaca, ele estava com um capuz preto, então a silhoueta dele era muito vaga. A criatura se aproximou. Ele procurava algo no pescoço dela, a machucou e não achou; e ela fechou sua mão com força._

_- Sääna hiria hansaása! - Um raio verde iluminou o céu e toda a safra de uvas apodreceu. A lamparina havia quebrado. Ele foi embora e ela viu que havia carrapatos em sua safra. Correu para dentro de casa cegamente, apenas iluminada pela luz da lua. E dentro de casa, ela abriu a mão reparou que sua mão estava levemente machucada. Era o colar com um pingente com um rubi em forma de gota que ela segurava. Ela trancou a porta e ouviu um estrondo vindo da cozinha. Alguém fechou seus olhos e ela sentiu algo escorrer pelo seu braço; depois disso só sentiu um veneno a corroendo por dentro."_

Nya se retorcia e apertava os olhos na cama; o cobertor havia sido derrubado no chão e seu abajur também; ela gritou, como se estivesse sendo possuída. Sua mão sangrava e sua mãe correu para socorrê-la. Depois de muito rebater, ela conseguiu acordar, ofegante. Apertou os olhos e abraçou a mãe. E ela olhou sua mão. A mesma marca do sonho. Sua mãe a ninou, mas ela ficou inquieta. Depois, com muito custo, voltou a dormir novamente.

Logo de manhã, ela acordou mais cedo do que deveria. Tomou outro banho e se olhou no espelho: a garota do sonho se parecia incrivelmente com ela. "**Merda.**" A mão voltou a sangrar. Nya pegou uma atadura e enrolou na mão. Se trocou pra ir para a escola, e ao procurar uma calça, achou uma velha gargantilha.

"- _Não conte para a sua mãe que eu estou te dando esse presente. Guarde isso bem guardado, sim? No futuro, você irá entender. E me desculpe se eu fui ausente com você de alguma maneira, só queria te proteger do que está por vir._

_- Vovó, do que você está falando? - Ela pegou a gargantilha da mão da avó e colocou no bolso, segurou a mão dela novamente._

_- Eu te amo, e amo sua mãe. E isso te ajudará a desvendar os mistérios a tua volta. - Sua vó estava ficando fraca._

_- Vó? Vó? Fica comigo! VÓ! - A pressão havia caído. Não havia mais avó ali. Sua alma havia voado. Para um lugar bem longe e tranquilo dali._

_Nya a abraçou forte, gritando por seu nome, até as enfermeiras chegarem e tentarem fazê-la voltar a vida. Nada resolveu."_

E a gargantilha tinha aquele mesmo rubi do sonho. Tudo havia aparecido ali sem um porquê específico. Ela sentiu um nó na garganta. Guardou a gargantilha na caixinha e colocou uma calça; e foi para a escola.

Todo mundo perguntava sobre a mão dela, e ela dizia qualquer coisa, ou mudava de assunto pra não responder. Foi quando ela passou por Jasper. Ele pôde sentir o cheiro do sangue, e ela ouviu um estrondo no armário. Não olhou para trás. Ela já sabia o que estava acontecendo, infelizmente. Ela só andou mais rápido. Entrou na sala com rapidez e sentou-se na mesa, e tentou ler seu livro novamente. Ele entrou na sala mas evitou olhar pra ela. Não queria se descontrolar. O sangramento em sua mão começou novamente; e havia acabado de começar a aula. Ela se levantou com pressa, a atadura não estancava mais o sangue. Ela correu para o banheiro e gotas de sangue pingaram no chão.

**Algo estava muito errado.**


	5. Cap IV : Princesa Alice

Nya correu para o banheiro e estancou o sangramento com papel higiênico, mas resolveu não voltar pra aula. Ela foi liberada e sua mãe a levou para o hospital.

Ela sentou-se na cadeira quando o dr. Cullen veio atendê-la; ele a chamou para o escritório e ela se sentou ali na cadeira, de frente a ele.

- Qual é o seu problema? - Ela mordeu o lábio e tirou o curativo de sua mão.

- _Esse _é o meu problema. - Abriu a mão com dificuldade; e ele pôde reparar num corte fundo, num formato um pouco distorcido de uma gota. Espantou-se, mas tentou ser natural.

- E o que contribuíu pra isso? - Ele examinou a mão dela com cuidado.

- Não faço ideia. Essa noite eu tive um sonho e parece que ele... que ele _refletiu_ em mim. A garota do sonho teve esse mesmo corte na mão por causa de um colar com um rubi em forma de gota que eu havia guardado no meu quarto; foi um presente da minha avó. Não entendi como tudo isso refletiu em mim.

- Você se lembra de ter ingerido algo considerado tóxico durante o dia? - Ele fez algumas anotações.

- Uma aspirina e uma xícara de capuccino; com mais leite do que café.

- Você já teve problemas anteriores a esse?

- Não, doutor, essa é a primeira vez. - Ela se queixou brevemente da dor.

- Vamos suturar esse ferimento e daqui há 15 dias você volta para tirar os pontos, tudo bem?

- Ok.

Ela foi pra sala de suturas, pediu anestesia e só sentia a linha passando entre seus dedos. Enfaixou a mão e foi para o trabalho á pé; já que sua mãe havia ido embora.

Há algumas quadras do trabalho, uma cigana passou por ela; e quando ela olhou para trás, a cigana havia parado. Nya apertou o passo. A cigana foi atrás dela e a parou.

- Há algo em você... - A cigana acariciou o rosto dela. - que é incomum. Você se machucou recentemente, certo? - Nya a olhou desconfiadamente.

- Sim... - A cigana passou uma das mãos pelo pescoço dela.

- Você tem características muito parecidas com as da Princesa Alice... O cabelo... os lábios... a cor dos olhos...

- Ok, eu tenho que ir. - Nya andou apressada até a loja. Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo naquele dia.

Entrou na loja, vendeu alguns utensílios e quando deu a hora, ela foi embora. Chegou em casa, comeu algumas besteiras e foi ao quarto tomar um banho. Sentou-se na cama brevemente, fitando o computador. A cigana, o ferimento, a gargantilha, o sonho... tudo deve ter algum significado, por mais louco que seja. Sentou-se na cadeira do computador e o ligou. Abriu a página da internet e procurou "Princesa Alice".

"_Os vikings quase extintos da idade medieval, no século XVII; espalharam o medo pelo mundo e uma história de uma princesa russa que se apaixonou por um cavaleiro Turco. Mas naquele tempo a peste infernal havia se espalhado; e o clã que ele pertencia estava todo 'contaminado'. Após tentar fugir com ele e ser pega; Princesa Alice foi deserdada e fugiu novamente, sob ameaças de morte. Seu amado, antes de lutar contra os romenos na guerra, lhe deu um colar com um rubi em forma de gota para ela. Alguns dizem, que por causa da peste que ele tinha; era um vidro com sangue de várias pessoas, como prova do seu amor. Outros dizem que era um vidro com seu próprio sangue, para fortalecê-la quando ela se tornasse como eles. O rei mandou um mago perseguir sua filha e o príncipe (que queria tomar o trono dela), queria que a matassem; mas seguiu as ordens do rei. O mago a perseguiu, mas ao ver a expressão horrorizada dela, resolveu fazer pouco estrago. No dia seguinte, o corpo dela foi encontrado com a marca da peste e ela pálida, morta, com aquele colar na mão. Três meses depois e o cavaleiro voltou da guerra, descobrindo então que ela tinha morrido. A ira dele se espalhou pela terra. Dizem que ele ainda espera que ela volte em outro corpo, e que como identificação, ela terá aquele mesmo corte na mão em forma de gota que havia quando morreu. E aquele mesmo colar estará com ela."_

**E **_quase_** tudo se esclareceu.**


	6. Cap V : Reconquistar

**Aviso rápido**: A capa da fic tá feita, é essa aqui: xxx Espero que gostem!

---

Ela desligou o computador rapidamente e tentou dormir. Mas aquele sonho e o que havia acontecido naquele dia chegava como flashes na sua cabeça quando ela tentava dormir.

_Era três horas da manhã e ela se levantou: o sono não chegava de jeito nenhum. Ela se levantou quase que desesperadamente e foi até o armário. Abriu a caixinha com a gargantilha e a segurou na mão, fitando cada detalhe da mesma. Foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e a colocou. Ela se olhou no espelho por alguns segundos, e um flashback veio á sua cabeça; fazendo-a tremer e se desequilibrar levemente. Abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio. De repente aquele cheiro chegou as suas narinas. Levantou a cabeça com pressa e ele estava lá, atrás dela. Ela se virou contra ele, tampando a gargantilha._

_- Como você entrou? O que você está fazendo aqui? _

_- Eu sabia que você iria usá-lo de novo. - Ele tinha um sorriso abobado no rosto._

_- Isso é invasão de privacidade, sabia? Você pode ser preso! - Ela sussurrou, por mais que quisesse gritar. _

_- Você fica linda quando brava. Como na vez em que eu comprei tâmaras e pedi para fazer uma torta sabendo que você era alérgica a tâmaras. _

_- Sai daqui. - Ela sussurrou, apontando para a porta._

_Ele segurou o rosto dela com delicadeza, e antes dela protestar, ele a beijou. A abraçou o mais forte que pôde; e mesmo ela contrariada, ela fez o mesmo. Sussurrou baixinho entre o beijo._

_- Você sabe o quanto eu odeio tâmaras. Você fez aquilo pra me irritar. - Ela mordeu o lábio dele, e ele a apoiou na pia devagar._

_- Foi só pra admirar um pouco mais sua beleza. - Ela riu docemente. Pela primeira vez ele havia visto um sorriso espontâneo dela, e isso o fez sorrir._

Ela acordou instantaneamente, mordendo o lábio e escondendo um leve sorriso ao perceber o que tinha sonhado. Levantou-se e foi tomar mais um banho pra espairecer. Após o banho, ela desligou o chuveiro e pegou sua toalha, se cobrindo e saíndo do box. Ela se virou de costas e lá estava ele. Ela apertou mais a toalha em seu corpo, apreensiva e surpresa.

- O que você faz aqui?

- Admirando sua beleza. - Ele sorria perigosamente.

- É sério, Jasper. E como você entrou? - Ela tremia de nervosismo.

- Isso importa agora? Só vim te trazer um lembrete. - Ele sorriu e tirou algo do bolso. Era _o colar_, que penetrou repetidamente nos sonhos dela nas duas últimas noites. Ela tirou o colar de sua mão.

- Nunca, NUNCA mais mexa nas minhas coisas novamente. Ou venha até a minha casa a essa hora sem ser convidado. Você vai preso por invasão de privacidade na próxima vez. - Ela segurou o colar em uma das mãos com força.

- Tome cuidado com o ferimento na sua mão. - Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela. - Não sei porque você ainda insiste em fugir. - Ele estendeu a mão. - Me dá o colar.

- Não mesmo. - Ela riu e mordeu o lábio.

Ele entrou no box sem pensar duas vezes e a prensou na parede e encostou os lábios nos dela.

- Não sabia que você ia ser tão difícil dessa vez. Só por que você sabe que eu gosto disso. - Ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios e a puxou pra mais perto de si. - O colar, Nya. - Ela apertou mais o colar na sua mão, sentindo a mão latejar. Ela gemeu e soltou o colar com pressa, fazendo-o cair na água acidentalmente. Ele pegou o colar na água e o secou em sua roupa. Ele tentou colocá-lo no pescoço dela, mas ela hesitou de início. Ele se aproximou do pescoço dela e sorriu, beijando-o lentamente. Ele sabia que ela iria ceder. Ela arrepiou e suspirou fundo e ao vê-la inclinar o rosto, ele colocou o colar em seu pescoço, sorrindo abertamente em seguida. - Viu? Não foi tão difícil. - Ela suspirou com os lábios entreabertos e ele não hesitou em beijá-la. Ela tentou hesitar, mas ela não conseguia, por mais que tentasse.

- Você está invadindo a minha privacidade da forma mais perversa e suja possível. - Ela resmungou, e ele segurou a mão dela com cuidado.

- Só estou reconquistando o que é meu. - Ele beijou a mão dela, e sorriu.

- Sai daqui, Jasper. Você não poderia vir numa hora menos imprópria não? - Apesar do que disse, ela se manteu imóvel, sem tirar sua mão das dele.

- Não. Não mesmo. Não posso perder tempo com você, e você está linda molhada desse jeito. - Ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios; e ela soube o que ele quis dizer. Ela tentou empurrá-lo. Soltou um breve grito de dor ao sentir a pontada que isso deu em seu machucado. Ele riu baixinho e a beijou levemente. - Te espero lá fora.

Jasper saiu do banheiro e fechou a porta; e Nya empurrou a porta pra que ele não tentasse abrir novamente e passou o trinco. Olhou-se no espelho e começou a pentear seu cabelo com uma expressão preocupada, depois se trocou. Quando saiu do quarto, ele estava sentado na sua cama, e sorriu ao vê-la.

- Você não ia me "esperar" lá fora? - Ela apontou pra rua, enquanto se encostava na porta.

- O meu "lá fora" era fora do banheiro, isso não significa fora da sua casa. - Ele se levantou prontamente.

- Quem você pensa que é? Pra entrar desse jeito na minha casa e invadir minha privacidade? - Ela parecia furiosa, e tentou bater nele.

Ele só sorriu pelo canto dos lábios e segurou os pulsos dela com as mãos, puxando-a pra mais perto de si com força e beijando-a calorosamente. Ela o socou em vão, e ele a deitou na cama devagar, abraçando-a mais forte. Ela tentou hesitar, mas ele era forte demais e ela era frágil além da conta. Ela suspirou fundo e ele, com dificuldade, parou de beijá-la.

- Me diz o verdadeiro motivo de estar aqui. As 4h da manhã. No meu quarto. - Ele sorriu brevemente, acariciando seu rosto.

- Vim reconquistar o que é meu. - E ele a beijou novamente, a abraçou mais forte; e não quis soltá-la nunca mais.


	7. Cap VI : Fragilidades I

Ele sentiu um calor perto de si. Estava amanhecendo e ele tinha que ir. Ele se levantou com pressa e ela sorriu ao ver que o sol já se espalhava pelo cômodo. Se levantou e foi até onde ele estava.

- Te vejo mais tarde. - Ela disse baixinho e ele beijou seus lábios; no segundo seguinte ele não estava mais lá. Ela mordeu o lábio, tentando esconder o sorriso em seus lábios.

Resolveu se trocar e ir pra escola, estava atrasada. Quando ela entrou na escola, o irmão de Mark começou a fitá-la com um estranho olhar e ela rolou os olhos. Entrou na sala e logo sentiu seu cheiro; ele estava lá. Ela sorriu pelo canto dos lábios; um sorriso quase invisível, mas ele percebia qualquer coisa. Ela se sentou e não conseguiu desviar o olhar dele por muito tempo. A aula na mesma sala que ele chegava a ser sufocante; tanto pelo fato dela saber o que ele estava pensando quanto pelo fato do desejo, que havia nela por tanto tempo, finalmente florescer e se tornar evidente não só pra ele, quanto pra si mesma. Mas ela não queria que isso se tornasse público.

Ela saiu da sala quando deu o sinal e correu pra pegar seus livros no armário, quando Mark a encurralou no armário.

- Olá, linda! - Ele sorriu, dando a impressão de que queria beijá-la.

- Ok, o que aconteceu com você hoje? - Ela riu e rolou os olhos, abrindo o armário.

- Você não sabe da festa do fim-de-semana? - Ela pegou o livro de literatura.

- Deveria saber? Você sabe que eu não gosto de festas. - Ela começou a andar até a sala do professor Mc Kingnnon.

- Queria que alguém fosse comigo, só isso. Vou encontrar muitas pessoas que eu conheço lá e eu queria que você fosse pra me distrair.

- Talvez, BEM talvez eu vá com você. - Ela andou mais rápido.

- Ok, passo na sua casa então. - Ele parou e ela continuou andando.

- BEM TALVEZ! - Ela entrou na sala.

---

Sexta-feira a noite, Jasper estava no quarto da Nya novamente, esperando-a se trocar. Ela saiu do banheiro e terminou de se trocar, sentou-se ao lado dele logo após fechar a porta.

- É sexta a noite, e todo mundo sai de sexta a noite. - Ela falou baixinho enquanto ele a envolvia em seus braços.

- Mas nós somos diferentes, e ficamos aqui, matando as saudades de 300 anos de um do outro. - Ela riu baixinho, e ele beijou seus lábios devagar.

Ele se deitou na cama, e ela o abraçou. Foi quando ela ouviu uma buzina do lado de fora de casa. Ela se levantou pra ver quem era.

- Mark? O que ele está fazen... Merda. - Ela foi rapidamente até a porta do quarto. - Você. Nem pense em sair daí. - Ela apontou para o Jasper e desceu para falar com Mark.

Mark estava arrumado, abriu a porta do carro.

- Wow, Nya, você vai tão abusada assim?

- Não disse que eu ia te ligar se eu fosse? - Ela rodou a chave entre os dedos.

- Não, você não disse. Você não vai? - Mark desligou o carro.

- Não pretendo, estou cheia de trabalhos pra fazer. - Ela falou baixo.

- Pelo menos entra no carro pra eu te mostrar o novo CD que eu ganhei. - Ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios, preguiçosa. Ela entrou e se sentou no carro. - Fecha a porta, Nya, quer que seus pais escutem o CD também? - Ela riu e fechou a porta.

De repente, ele ligou o carro e acelerou com pressa, andando a mais de 120km/h.

- Mark, o que você está fazendo? - Ela o olhou, perdida. - Eu preciso voltar!

- Cale a boca. - Ela tentou bater nele, mas deu uma pontada na sua mão. Ela não teve outra saída a não ser gritar. Ela olhou pros lados e tudo estava tão escuro e vazio que ela não conseguiu se localizar de maneira alguma. Aí ele parou e a desceu do carro, levando-a a força para um armazém abandonado.

- Mark! Me solta! O que você está fazendo? - Ele entrou no armazém e a jogou no chão. Colocou uma fita em sua boca e ela nada podia fazer além de gritar. Ele a fez sentar na cadeira e a prendeu ali com uma corda em suas mãos. Ela tentou relutar por longos minutos, mas acabou desistindo. Ele se aproximou dela, segurando seu queixo.

- Tão linda... de começo, intocável, mas honestamente? Nunca pensei que você fosse tão frágil assim. - Ele falou, próximo aos lábios dela. Ela tentou gritar, chorava de tanta raiva.

- Ela já está aí, Mark? - Um homem de preto entrou no armazém e fechou a porta.

- Ela está sim, e acho que se ela fosse na festa comigo, não estaria tão deliciosa como agora. - Ela pôde ver dois olhos brilhando na escuridão. Ela tremia de medo e chorava de raiva. Foi quando ela viu aquele rosto. O último rosto que ela gostaria de ver na terra.

- Não achou que iria me ver tão de repente, certo, Alice? - O sorriso malígno penetrava em seus lábios. - Foi um pouco difícil fazer aquela marca da peste em seu pescoço, mas depois que eu me tornei um deles, tudo ficou mais fácil. Não vou fazer como da última vez, vou me divertir com você um pouquinho. - Ele desabotoou a blusa, se juntando a Mark, que fazia o mesmo.

**Aquele que ignora o destino está prestes a sofrer a pior das consequências. **


	8. Cap VII : Fragilidades II

Ela soltou um gemido baixo de dor quando os viu se despindo, e se inclinou para trás na tentativa de se afastar. Não conseguiu. Mark tirou a fita de sua boca.

- Você pode gritar agora enquanto nos divertimos com você. - Mark se agaixou, botando uma das mãos por baixo da camisola dela.

- Você é o pior traidor da face da terra. Por que você fez isso com ele? - Ela rogava aos prantos.

- Que lindo, você está se preocupando com ele numa hora dessas? Eu não me preocuparia tanto se eu fosse você. - O homem de preto se agaixou.

- Luther, o que eu fiz de errado com você? O que eu fiz de tão errado pra merecer isso?

- Você não ouviu o seu pai, Alice. Se você tivesse ouvido, você se casaria comigo e nada de errado teria lhe acontecido. - Ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios e pegou uma seringa no bolso. - Vou me certificar que você não sinta nada, por que ouvir seus gritos as vezes me irrita. - Ele falou baixo com um sorriso no rosto. Desamarrou a corda e Mark a segurava para que não fugisse, até que ele pegou o braço dela e injetou a seringa sem dó, fazendo com que ela soltasse um gemido horrorizado de dor. Seu corpo amoleceu e ela não conseguia mais se mexer. Luther pegou sua mão e tirou os pontos dela, abrindo o corte novamente e sugando seu sangue, enquanto Mark desabotoava sua calça. Ela gritou e se rebateu lentamente, impossibilitada. Até que se ouviu um estrondo na porta do armazém. Jasper correu pra atacar Luther enquanto Mark se levantava rapidamente pra tentar detê-lo, até que sentiu alguém lhe dar um golpe na barriga. Emmett e Edward estavam com ele.

- Achei que nossa briga havia acabado, Luther. - Jasper se colocava na frente dele.

- Só estava esperando você contra-atacar com ela pra mostrar minhas armas.

- Quem diria, você se tornando um de nós? - Jasper observou as gotas de sangue descerem lentamente da boca de James.

- É, e eu tenho que admitir, Jasper. O sangue dela, que você nem provou ainda, é uma delícia. Mal sabe você o que perde. - Luther sorriu enquanto limpava o sangue que teimava em escorrer pelos teus lábios.

Jasper não conseguiu se segurar e o atacou. Eles brigavam como dois animais selvagens, que não lutavam pela própria vida, mas sim pela morte um do outro. Jasper esperava por aquele momento desde o dia em que segurou Alice morta em seus braços. Em encontrar quem a matou e matá-lo da pior maneira possível. Emmett levou Nya para o carro enquanto Edward ajudava Jasper a deter Luther.

- Não me ajude, Edward! Essa briga é só entre eu e ele. - Jasper rosnou enquanto levava um golpe certeiro de Luther.

---

Emmett a colocou dentro do carro sem dificuldade e a deitou no banco. Pegou uma atadura e colocou em sua mão que sangrava, e Emmett teve dificuldade em estancar o sangramento.

- Nya, é o Emmett. Vou te levar pra casa pro Dr. Cullen cuidar de você. - Ele deitou o banco da frente e ligou o carro. Ela só gemeu, com dor. Ao chegar na casa dos Cullen, Emmett a carregou até a porta e Carlisle a socorreu prontamente. Suturou sua mão e ela ainda estava sob o efeito do remédio, o que o permitiu saber o que havia sido injetado.

- Ela precisa ser internada. Não tenho os equipamentos necessários aqui. - Ela foi levada ao hospital e internada em estado de urgência. Na maca, começou a ter convulsões.

---

Uma pequena luz invadiu seu pensamento. Era sua avó de novo. Ela estava na mesma cama onde morreu.

- Mia Nya... você está pronta?

- Como assim, vovó? - Sua avó apertou mais sua mão.

- Se você me perguntou isso, então você não está pronta. Isso não é nem o começo, então tome cuidado. E eu vou estar sempre cuidando de você.

"_Hello, darkness, my old friend... i've come to talk with you again. Because a vision softly creeping, left its seeds while I was sleeping. And the vision that was planted in my brain still remains, within the sound of silence." _(Simon & Garfunkel - Sound Of Silence)

O rosto de Jasper transpareceu na sua mente. E depois, o rosto de Luther. Sentiu seu corpo tremer. E depois sentiu uma calma incrível, mesmo na escuridão.

Quando Nya acordou, sua mãe estava no quarto, acariciando seu rosto.

- Nya! Minha filha, você está bem! - Ela tentou abraçá-la, mas desistiu logo após. - O que você fez pra fazerem esse estrago com você, minha filha? Te drogaram e quase abusaram de você! - A enfermeira pediu silêncio.

- Mãe, eu não fiz nada. - Nya evitava se mexer.

- Olha, você deve deixar sua filha descansar direito, ela passou por muitos procedimentos, então ela tem que descansar um pouco. - A enfermeira aconselhou.

- Filha, eu vou pra casa tomar um banho e comer algo, mas daqui há pouco eu venho aqui pra te ver, ok?

- Ok, mamãe. - Nya tinha a voz fraca, então tentou dormir um pouco. Alguém havia entrado.

Jasper entrou e puxou uma cadeira, se sentando ao lado dela.

- Eu vou me certificar que nada mais de ruim te aconteça, Nya. Prometo que nunca mais você vai ficar numa dessas. Mas você precisa confiar em mim. - Jasper parecia nervoso, não parava de falar.

- Jasper... - Nya falava com a voz fraca.

- Eu prometo, Nya. Nada nem ninguém vai te fazer mal. Você é o meu ponto fraco, e eu não vou deixar ninguém mais te atingir, eu prometo.

- Jasper... - Ele a olhou. - Não.

- Nya... - Ele acariciou seu rosto, e ela tentou relutar.

- Não, Jasper. O que está acontecendo é pelo simples fato de não podermos ficar juntos. Eu não posso ficar com você. Olha o que aconteceu comigo! - Ela parou para respirar fundo. - Não podemos. Simplesmente não dá.

- Nya, não é bem assim... eu posso te transformar, e assim você não iria se machucar e...

- Não, Jasper. Não. Eu nasci humana e eu prefiro continuar humana. Eu simplesmente não posso. Não aguento. Você tem que entender isso.

_"I try to see the good in life, but good things in life are hard to find. __**We'll blow it away, blow it away**__. Can we make this something good? Well, I'll try to do it right this time around. Taken all I could take, and I cannot wait. We're wasting too much time; being strong, holding on. I can't let it bring us down. __**My life with you means everything, so I won't give up that easily. **__'Cause it's all misunderstood. Let's start over. I'll try to do it right this time around. It's not over. 'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground. This love is killing me, but __**you're the only one**__._

_It's not over._"

(Daughtry - It's Not Over)


	9. Cap VIII : É assim que se permanece vivo

Jasper se levantou, furioso. Chutou a cadeira.

- Você não tem noção do que eu abri mão por sua causa. Agora você vem me dizer que não podemos ficar juntos? Eu estou disposto a deixar tudo pra trás só por você, Nya. E você me diz que não podemos ficar juntos! Eu vou provar o quão errada você está.

- Jasper... - Nya falava fracamente. - Eu estou cansada e não é de hoje. Por favor, tente me entender.

- Virei quando você estiver pensando mais claramente. - A enfermeira entrou no quarto e ele saiu com pressa.

- Hey, faz um favor pra mim? - A enfermeira checou seu soro. - Não deixa mais ninguém entrar aqui, por favor. Tô cansada demais pra visitas.

Nya fechou os olhos e dormiu.

---

Ela ficou no hospital por dois dias e depois voltou pra casa. Sua mãe a tratava como uma princesa, mesmo Nya insistindo que estava bem. Ela tomou um banho e foi se deitar, precisava dormir na sua cama macia, matar as saudades de casa. Deitou e dormiu.

_"Andava lentamente pela escuridão, e sentia um vento forte passar por si e barulhos do seu lado que pareciam buzinas, mas não via nada. Ouvia só uma voz a chamando, e ela não hesitava em achar essa voz. Chegou a um lugar com um grande vácuo, e percebendo que a voz a chamava estava ali, resolveu voar até ela."_

Sentiu alguém a pegar. O vento esvoaçava seus cabelos e ela se movia em uma velocidade incrivelmente rápida. Ela sentiu uma face ao lado do seu rosto e olhou para ela. Jasper. Ela não sabia como agir. Ele a deixou em seu quarto sem que ninguém percebesse.

- Eles já estão agindo de novo. - Jasper socou a parede e evitou olhar pra ela.

- O que aconteceu? - Ela o fitou, sem entender.

- Eles estão se aproveitando do seu sonambulismo pra te matar novamente. Estão se tornando avançados agora que sabem que eu não vou mais embora. - Jasper falava entre os dentes, e rosnou.

- Me matar? Jasper, do que você está falando? - Ela segurou o riso ao ouvir o que ele havia dito.

- Nya, você pulou daquele prédio! E lá estava eu pra te salvar enquanto você pulava, sem nem saber o que fazia. EU estava lá! Salvando sua vida pela milésima vez! - Ele se exaltou. Ela se levantou da cama.

- Se você está tão cansado assim de "salvar a MINHA vida", não salve mais. É tão simples, você não acha? - Ela chegou perto dele e tentou batê-lo.

- Simples pra você, que não teve que esperar 300 anos pra ter o amor da sua vida de volta, e pra você que não sentiu a dor de perder alguém e tentar evitar que o perca de novo. - Jasper olhou para ela, exaltado.

- Olha, Jasper... eu senti, ok? Eu senti a dor e eu sinto sua falta. Só que eu não quero que você sofra tanto por minha causa, ou que você se sacrifique. Não é justo. Nem com você, nem comigo. - Ela tentou se acalmar.

- Não foi o que você disse no hospital. Eu só quero que você fique viva. Só isso. É pedir muito? - Ela ofegou e o abraçou forte, beijando-o em seguida. Ele a apertou forte pra perto de si, não queria desperdiçar nenhum momento. A pegou no colo enquanto a beijava intensamente e a deitou na cama, despindo-se. Ela tirou sua curta camisola ficando só de roupas íntimas, e ele, na pressa, tirou suas roupas de qualquer jeito. Ele a queria, e queria naquele momento; queria matar toda a sua saudade dela de vez.

E ele a teve, fazendo-a gemer e se impulsionar de forma quase louca, de tanto prazer. Tinha paixão, tinha desejo, tinha calor, tinha saudade. Tinha **amor**.


	10. Cap IX : Marian

Ela sorriu e ele se deitou ao seu lado. Ele não parecia cansado e ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito, sorrindo docemente. Não tinha o que dizer. Ela beijou seu peito e olhou pra ele. Ele tinha um sorriso abobado no rosto.

- Eu tentei... sabe? Tentei te esquecer com outras, mas eu não consegui. - Ela abriu a boca pra falar algo. - Foram poucas, e mesmo se fossem muitas, eu não iria conseguir. Nenhuma tinha o que você tem. Não vou conseguir explicar o que você é ou o que você significa pra mim, Nya. Você sempre veio a minha mente, e por mais que eu tentasse, eu sabia que eu nunca iria achar alguém como você. - Ela mordeu o lábio e suspirou fundo. - Você não precisa dizer nada se não quiser.

Ela tentou dizer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa sería útil naquele momento, mas ela não sabia o que dizer. Ela se aproximou dele e o beijou apaixonadamente.

"_Como ela sempre fazia depois de uma declaração de amor_."

E depois ele sempre sabia o que viria: ela deitaria em seu peito e cairia no sono, sem dizer uma palavra. Ela era assim, e ele gostava dela por causa disso. Ela era feita de atos, não de palavras.

---

Ele não estava mais lá quando ela acordou. Ela desligou o despertador e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, rindo baixinho. Ela se levantou para ir pra escola novamente. Se sentia um pouco fraca, mas ainda sim resolveu ir. Se trocou, comeu uma maçã e foi, contra a vontade dos seus pais.

Ela entrou na escola e Mark estava lá. Foi até o armário rapidamente, pegou seu livro e foi pra sala. Jasper não estava na escola. Ela evitou Mark o máximo que pôde, e quando saiu da escola, indo em direção ao seu trabalho; o encontrou.

- Por que você está me evitando, linda? - Ela olhou para os lados, tentando encontrar algum lugar para fugir. - Eu não vou abusar de você, estou sozinho hoje. - Ele piscou. Ela se afastou para trás. - Mas ah, bem que eu gostaria. Ele mordeu o lábio e ela viu os olhos dele ficarem negros. Ele sorriu. Os caninos duplicaram de tamanho. Ela derrubou as coisas e saiu correndo para a loja. Trombou em alguém.

- Me desculpa. - ela sussurrou. O moço, que tinha cabelos lisos até os ombros, corpo esbelto; olhou para Mark. Correu atrás dele tão rápido que Nya nem conseguiu saber para onde eles foram. Ela se encostou na parede e tentou recuperar o fôlego. Suas coisas haviam caído no chão, mas ela não conseguia andar para pegá-las. Ela ouviu arbustos se mexendo, depois aquele homem saiu dos arbustos. Ele pegou o material dela e se aproximou.

- Aposto que ele pensará duas vezes antes de te atacar de novo. - Sorriu. Ela suspirou baixinho e pegou seu material.

- Obrigado. - Ela sorriu sem jeito e foi em direção á loja.

- Ah, você que é a dona dessa loja? Queria comprar algumas cervejas mas aqui tava fechado, estava indo ao posto. - Ele sorriu e ela abriu a loja.

- No posto não vendem mais cerveja, ia ser viagem perdida. E não, não sou a dona dessa loja, meu patrão tem algumas coisas pra resolver e pediu pra eu abrir. - Ela guardou suas coisas e colocou seu avental. - Fique a vontade, desde que pague. - Ela se sentou e riu. Ele pegou uma caixa com seis cervejas e colocou em cima do balcão.

- Sou Marian, aliás. - Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão, e ela sorriu de canto.

- Nya. 7,85. - Ela riu, apoiando sua mão na dele e ele a beijou cordialmente. Ele deu o dinheiro a ela.

- Pode ficar com o troco. Em troca, quero que você saia comigo sábado a noite. - Ele se apoiou na mesa, olhando para ela.

- Você percebeu que você me deu uma nota de cinquenta, certo? - Ela o olhou, estática. - E eu não posso.

- Sim. Não vai me fazer falta. - Ele acariciou sua mão. - Como amigos. Eu te apresento alguns amigos e ficamos lá bebendo, sem nenhum compromisso.

- Você está me pagando 42,15 pratas pra sair com você, sabia? - Ela tirou a mão da dele.

- Eu posso pagar mais se você quiser. - Ela rolou os olhos. - Qual é o seu número? - Ele pegou seu celular.

- Não quero, obrigado. - Ela riu alto, colocando a nota no caixa. - Você não vai desistir tão fácil, certo?

- Não, na verdade. Me passa seu número. - Ele se aproximou.

- 72... 91... 25... 27. Pronto. Feliz? - Ela fechou o caixa. Ele mordeu o lábio.

- Te ligo depois, então. - Ele pegou a mão dela e beijou - e esse beijo foi mais demorado do que ela esperava - e saiu da loja.

Ele encontrou 2 homens encostados num carro esportivo preto e disse:

- _Am crezut c__ă sacrificiul nostru.__*_ - Os dois homens pegaram uma cerveja e sorriram maléficamente.

---

*: Achei nosso sacrifício, em romeno.


	11. Cap X : Prazer Perigoso

Ela foi pra casa, se arrumou e tentou dormir. O celular tocou. Ela não conhecia aquele número, mas atendeu do mesmo jeito.

- Alô?

- Olá, Nya. Marian falando. - Ela se sentou na cama.

- Oi, Marian!

- Olá. Então, já pensou sobre sábado? - Ele riu baixo.

- Ainda não, cheguei agora, estou meio cansada. Mas prometo que irei pensar.

- Tudo bem. Irei esperar. Bom, tenho que desligar, até mais. - Ele falou.

- Até mais. - Ela desligou e deitou na cama, suspirando fundo. Se cobriu e fechou os olhos. Rolou uma, duas, três vezes na cama. Não conseguia dormir. Ofegou e se sentou.

- Jasper... jasper... jasper... - Ela falava baixo, com a voz mimosa. Ele não aparecia. Ela se apoiou na cabiceira. - Jasper... - Ela ouviu algo parecido com um vulto. Olhou para o lado da janela. Jasper estava lá, sorrindo pra ela. - Não consigo dormir. - Ele se sentou na cama e sorriu.

- Vá se trocar. Vou te levar pra outro lugar hoje. - Ele a abraçou lentamente e beijou seus lábios. - Vista algo fácil, não vamos pra nenhum lugar público. - Ela se levantou e pegou um vestido negro na altura das coxas no guarda-roupa, e um sapato de salto. - Não entendo por que você faz tanta questão de ficar mais alta. Você sabe que eu posso te pegar no colo sem reclamar. - Ela rolou os olhos e riu.

- Eu gosto. - Ela foi ao banheiro para se vestir e voltou. Estava linda, como sempre. Ela levantou o vestido até a coxa, mostrando uma cinta-liga que guardava uma pequena faca. - Tô indo prevenida. - Ele riu baixo, e a abraçou.

- Acho que você vai passar a noite comigo, então arrume sua cama e tranque seu quarto, para os seus pais não suspeitarem. - Ele beijou os lábios dela lentamente.

- Sim senhor. - Ela sorriu, arrumou sua cama e trancou a porta. - Vamos sair pela janela? - Ela o fitou com uma expressão amedrontada.

- Sim, mas eu prometo que te seguro e que chegaremos rápido lá. - Ele sorriu, a colocando em seu colo. - Pronta?

- Aonde nós vamos, se não é um lugar público? Espero que não seja nenhuma floresta, aqui já tem muitas e eu tô meio traumatizada com elas. - Ela falou baixo, apoiando a sua cabeça no ombro dele.

- Você vai ver. Feche os olhos. - Ele falou baixo, e ela acabou fechando. Suspirou fundo. Sentiu um vento forte no seu rosto e escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele, abraçando-o forte. Minutos depois ele a tirou de seu colo, colocando-a no chão devagar e colocando as mãos em seus olhos. - Eu venho sempre aqui pra fugir um pouco, então não pense que eu moro aqui, apesar de ser relativamente grande.

Ele destampou os olhos dela, o que dava vista á uma casa enorme com arquitetura eclética, com a pintura renovada e bem detalhada; tinha dois andares e o segundo andar era ocupado por uma varanda e inúmeras janelas. Nya sorriu abertamente, seus olhos brilhavam.

- Por que você não mora aqui? - Ela segurou sua mão e deu um beijo em seu rosto.

- Não posso. Tenho que ficar com a minha família. - Ele a levou para dentro da casa. - Eu venho aqui as vezes, quando eu preciso fugir ou quando você me tira do sério. - Ela riu e eles entraram na casa. - Está com fome?

- Não, já comi. - Ela disse, atenta aos detalhes da casa.

- Vem, vou te ajudar a dormir. - Ele a abraçou forte e a colocou em seu colo, indo rapidamente para seu quarto. Os olhos dela brilharam.

- Jasper, esse quarto é enorme! - Ele sorriu ao vê-la sorrir e a deitou na cama devagar.

- Mandei construir para quando voltasse. Faz tempo, mas ficou pronto á tempo. Agora você está aqui e o quarto também. - Ele tirou sua camisa e se deitou ao lado dela. Ela tinha um olhar sereno, do qual tanto ele sentiu falta. - Não fique com medo, agora eu estou aqui e vou te proteger de tudo o que acontecer. - Ela o abraçou forte e suspirou.

- Desculpa. - Ela falou baixinho, deitando sua cabeça em seu ombro. Ele a fitou, arqueando uma das sombrancelhas. Ela rolou os olhos. - Por fazer você esperar tanto tempo.

- Por que você está pedindo desculpas por _isso_? No final compensou. Você está aqui, não está? - Ela riu baixinho e fechou os olhos. Ele sorriu e a abraçou.

Eles ficaram assim por muito tempo, e ele achou que ela estava dormindo. Ela estava quente. E ele era frio demais.

- Jasper... - Ela falou baixo.

- Pensei que já tinha caído no sono. - Ele acariciou o braço dela devagar.

- Como você reconhece que um sangue é bom? - Ela levantou seu rosto, fazendo com que olhasse pra ele. Ele hesitou em dizer.

- Eu... Hm... Quando uma _presa_ é melhor do que normalmente, descobrimos isso pelo cheiro. Eu posso sentir seu cheiro em um raio de 800km, logo, saberei onde você está. Mas eu e minha família nos alimentamos de animais, pra evitar que essas coisas aconteçam. - Ele disse, com precaução em sua voz.

- Jasper... como são as características de uma boa "_presa_"? - Ela mordeu o lábio. O medo de perguntar só não era maior do que a curiosidade. Os olhos dele logo desceram para o corpo dela.

- Pele fina e delicada... o cheiro vem com mais facilidade. O que ela ingere também dá diferença no gosto do sangue. Se bebe, fuma, ou toma medicamentos, isso acaba refletindo no sabor do sangue. - Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios e suspirou profundamente. Ela direcionou seus lábios ao ouvido dele.

- Só falta provar. - Ela sussurrou, e se levantou logo em seguida, indo em direção á escrivaninha.

Levantou a baínha do seu vestido até a coxa, onde havia um compartimento de couro preso á mesma, e ela tirou a faca pequena dali. Colocou seu cabelo para o lado lentamente e cortou seu pulso com a faca, fazendo-o avançar sobre ela. Ele procurou o sangue com os lábios loucamente, e ela direcionou seu pulso aos lábios dele, e ele sugou seu sangue como se fosse o elixir da vida, fazendo-a gemer alto. Ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ele a sugava e a apertava com força, e ela se virou para ele, beijando-o logo em seguida e sentindo seu gosto. Ele subiu suas mãos pelo vestido dela rapidamente, fazendo-a ofegar entre o beijo e sujando-o de sangue ao abraçá-lo forte. Ele tirou o vestido dela rapidamente e a tirou da escrivaninha, logo jogando-a na cama e se despindo com pressa. Sugou o sangue dela de maneira voraz, e a teve novamente ali.

---

Antes de dormir, ela colocou uma atadura em seu pulso. Se sentia tonta e resolveu dormir..


	12. Cap XI : É difícil não querer

Quando acordou, Jasper não estava lá. Pegou suas roupas e se vestiu, antes de ver um envelope no criado mudo. Tinha o nome dela, então resolveu abrir.

_"Nya,_

_Não posso estar com você agora, mas há um banquete lhe esperando na cozinha e um motorista pronto para levá-la para casa."_

Ela leu o bilhete duas ou três vezes, tentando entender. Jasper não estava normal, se não ele escreveria que a amasse ou sua letra não estaria tão itálica. "A letra dele só fica desse jeito quando ele está escondendo algo." - Nya pensou. Não foi um pensamento exatamente dela, mas sim de Alice. Depois de ontem, não era normal que ele ficasse desse jeito. Ela se arrumou e desceu, pegando a faca com pressa e lavando-a de qualquer jeito. Havia uma mesa cheia de coisas matutinas para o café-da-manhã na cozinha. Havia muita coisa para pouca Nya. Ela estava faminta, então comeu um pouco mais do que o normal. Tinha uma torta de tâmaras, que ela nem encostou. "Provavelmente colocou só pra me irritar, ele sabe que eu sou alérgica."

Ela pôde olhar a casa com mais atenção, agora que Jasper não estava ali. Era enorme, e ela olhou para o lado de fora pela janela. Havia um homem a esperando e um carro esportivo na rua, onde ele estava apoiado. Ela se arrumou e saiu.

- Tem algum problema se deixar a casa aberta? Não tenho a chave. - O homem acenou negativamente e abriu a porta traseira do carro, onde ela sorriu singelamente e entrou.

Ele a levou até a casa dela, e por conta dos vidros escuros, ela não pôde ver bem o caminho. Só sabia que ele foi mais rápido do que ela imaginava, que ele não falava nada e que ela chegou mais cedo do que ela pensava em casa, mas estava atrasada para a escola. Se trocou com rapidez e foi pra escola. Entrou na classe sob o olhar furioso da Professora Roberts e se sentou. Olhou pro lado e Jasper estava lá, mas ele não olhava para ela. Não parecia o mesmo de ontem. Ela tentou prestar atenção na aula, mas o fato de ele ignorá-la tornou isso difícil. Escreveu um bilhete.

"_Qual é o problema?" _

Jogou o bilhete na mesa de um colega com dificuldade e mandou repassar para Jasper. Ele leu o bilhete e escreveu uma palavra curta, e quando ela o recebeu, abriu com pressa.

"_Você."_

Ela o olhou e ele a fitou com um olhar estranho ás expressões dele. Um olhar agressivo, raivoso, frio. Ele estava muito estranho. O sinal bateu e ela se levantou rapidamente. Colocou a blusa de frio, um vento gelado passou por ela fazendo-a arrepiar. Jasper passou por ela sem ao menos olhá-la. Ela correu atrás dele no corredor e o segurou pelo braço.

- Jasper, o que está acontecendo? - Ele tirou seu braço da mão dela rapidamente.

- Não fique perto de mim, Nya. - O tom de sua voz era frio. Ele a olhou, e seus olhos ficaram negros. Completamente negros. Como no almoxarifado.

Ela se afastou, com a expressão horrorizada. Os livros dela caíram, e quando ela se abaixou para pegá-los, ele sumiu. Simplesmente sumiu.

---

Edward o encontrou na floresta, perto da clareira, junto com Emmett e Rosalie.

- Eu sabia que ela não era confiável. - Edward disse. Jasper rosnou.

- Acho melhor você pensar em uma boa maneira de sumir e fazer com que ela nunca mais o veja, Jasper. - Rosalie falou por trás de Jasper.

- Vai ter que aprender a se controlar. Eu ainda consigo sentir o cheiro de sangue fresco em seus lábios. Só há uma coisa que nós não conseguimos entender. - Emmett falou, colocando Jasper contra a árvore.

- Como ela não está morta, Jasper? - Rosalie disse. - E ela não é uma vampira também.

- Aposto que ela se cortou e ele não sugou o sangue dela como deveria. - Edward disse. - Traidor. - Rosalie olhou para Edward com um olhar de censura.

- Ela pediu, não foi? Ela sabe de nós e pediu pra você tomar o sangue dela. - Rosalie disse em seguida.

- E agora você não consegue nem ficar perto dela. - Emmett riu com um certo desdém.

- Então vocês vão ficar me julgando por ter tomado o sangue dela? - Jasper tirou as mãos de Emmett do seu tórax com força.

- Você nos traiu. Garantiu que nada iria acontecer e que Nya não iria interferir nos nossos planos, e você acabou sugando o sangue dela. E ela nem quer ser como nós. - Edward rosnou, perdendo o controle.

- E ela não interferiu, Edward. - Jasper se aproximou de Edward, fechando as mãos.

- Interferiu, Jasper. Se alguém mais souber desse pequeno casinho que você está tendo com uma humana, nosso plano de acabar com os Romenos pode dar completamente errado. - Rosalie falou, entrando no meio dos dois. - E o pior, suas fugidas para vê-la estão ficando cada vez mais frequentes. Você acha que Carlisle e Esme não foram ver a bagunça que você fez na sua casinha particular? Sangue para todos os lados no seu quarto.

- O que eles estão tentando dizer, Jasper, é que Nya pode ser alvo dos romenos. Mark e Luther estão do lado deles. Ela corre perigo. É melhor você sair de perto enquanto é tempo. - Emmett disse, com a voz mais amena.

- Que seja. - Jasper olhou para Edward, e logo após virou as costas.

- É a única maneira. - Emmett segurou no braço de Jasper quando ele andava em direção oposta á clareira. Jasper acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Jasper suspirou e foi até sua casa, não suportava a ideia de não ver mais Nya até derrotar os romenos. O que podia demorar meses, anos.

---

Nya ouviu seu celular tocar. Ela tinha uma certa esperança de que fosse Jasper. Era Marian de novo.

- Nya! Já decidiu sobre amanhã?

- Ainda não, Marian. Ainda não. - Ela riu levemente.

- Vamos comprar bastante bebida, então se você for, compramos na loja onde você trabalha e eu ainda faço seu chefe te dar comissão, o que você acha? - Marian estava animado no telefone.

- Você quer tanto assim que eu vá? - Nya riu alto.

- Na verdade, eu quero. Quero te ver de novo, e também estou apostando com uns amigos quem leva mais gente. Se você for, mesmo eu perdendo a aposta, vai valer a pena só por eu ter conseguido que você fosse.

- Ok, ok, você é insistente demais! Mas eu não sei se eu vou ainda. Não estou com vontade de ir.

- Está desanimada? Não fique, prometo que amanhã você vai esquecer todos os seus problemas. - Ela riu alto.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Você é muito insistente! Tudo bem, eu vou. - Ele comemorou.

- Você vai trabalhar amanhã?

- Sim, meu turno acaba as 18:00.

- As 17:59 eu estarei lá. - Nya riu docemente.

- Ok, Marian. Até amanhã, então.

- Até amanhã, Nya. - Marian desligou e Nya também.

Nya foi para casa depois do telefonema, pois tinha esquecido seu avental lá. Deixou suas coisas da escola em casa e foi para o trabalho, onde teve um dia entediante. Chegou em casa, comeu algo e ligou para Jasper. Ele não atendeu o telefone. Nya mordeu o lábio, se sentou na cama e segurou fortemente o colar. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que não era bom. Foi tomar banho e depois deitou na cama, suspirando fundo. Pegou o celular e escreveu uma mensagem.

"_Não vou perguntar mais o que acontece, por que sei que não é bom e sei que tem a ver comigo. Mas espero que você esteja bem. Te amo, Nya."_

Nya apertou "enviar" com mais dificuldade do que ela pensava. Depois tentou dormir. Ela fechou os olhos e uma lágrima teimou em escorrer no seu rosto. Ela suspirou fundo e começou a chorar.

**Ela estava amando.**


	13. Cap XII : GarotaProblema

Nya acabou caíndo no sono enquanto chorava. Acordou 5:30, com os olhos inchados. Se olhou no espelho e lavou seus olhos com força, voltando a deitar na cama. Suspirou fundo e voltou a chorar, logo limpando suas lágrimas. "Chorar não vai trazê-lo de volta." Voltou a dormir.

"_A visão estava embaçada, mas ela só conseguia enxergar uma parede vermelha com uma janela enorme, antiga e prateada. Havia algumas estátuas perto da janela, que não eram muito nítidas ao olhar dela. Ela tentou se mexer, mas não conseguia. Foi quando ela viu um homem de capuz negro e uma faca igual a que ela tinha, com um sorriso malígno nos lábios. Ele chegou mais perto..."_

Nya acordou assustada. Já era 9:30. Ela se recompôs, indo se trocar. Colocou teu coturno clássico, uma blusa negra com um decote evidente e uma calça justa de couro; e foi trabalhar. O dia estava lento, ela mandou mais uma mensagem para Jasper, que não respondeu. Ela ofegou. Veio algumas crianças tentando comprar bebida, mas na hora de mostrar identidade eles amarelaram, o que era perfeitamente normal. Ela nem sentiu o tempo passar, estava distraída lendo revistas ou pensando no que estava acontecendo. Quando ela tirava o avental - estava perto das 18:00 - Marian chegou na loja. Ela olhou para o relógio: 17:59 em ponto. Ela sorriu levemente e ele acenou para ela. Pegou muitas bebidas - dentre elas, cerveja, vodka e rum - e foi ao caixa pagar.

- Wow, pensei que você estava brincando quando disse que ia comprar muita coisa para beber aqui. - Nya riu enquanto passava as coisas no caixa.

- Eu não falo o que não é verdade. - Marian sorriu. - Eles são Paolo e Marcus. - Marian apresentava seus amigos. Nya sorriu levemente e os cumprimentou com um leve aceno com a cabeça.

- Você não vai me dar o troco de gorjeta, certo? Er... de novo. - Ela sorriu, sem jeito. Ele se apoiou no balcão, dando duas notas de cem para ela.

- Eu não preciso desse dinheiro. - Ele segurou a mão dela e beijou. - Está pronta? - Ela guardou o dinheiro no caixa e fechou as janelas.

- Só alguns minutinhos, eu preciso travar o caixa e ativar o alarme. - Ele foi guardar as bebidas no carro, e voltou com duas garrafas de cerveja, enquanto seus amigos o esperavam no carro. Ele a olhou saíndo do caixa e travando o pequeno portão. - Tá muito frio lá fora? Por que eu tenho uma blusa nos fundos, mas eu não quero ir buscá-la...

- Não se preocupe com o frio, eu te esquento se for o caso. - Ele sorriu e ela arqueou uma das sombrancelhas.

- Ok... - Ela o olhou com certo constrangimento, e o empurrou para fora da loja. Ele deu a cerveja a ela, que abriu apressadamente e deu um longo gole da cerveja. - Oh, como eu senti falta disso. - Ele subiu no conversível sem dificuldade e teve que ajudá-la a subir.

- Então você já era "bandida" antes? - Ela riu alto, e depois tomou um longo gole da cerveja.

- Eu farreava bastante quando eu morava em Seattle. Todo mundo reclama que lá é frio, mas é o melhor lugar pra se fazer coisas erradas. Eu tinha uns amigos que faziam festas em galpões abandonados, e eram festas das boas! - Ele a abraçou levemente enquanto ela virava a cerveja feito água.

- Hm, você já faz _coisas erradas _há muito tempo, então. Nós vamos para um galpão que deve ser a mais ou menos uns 5 km daqui, mas não vai demorar muito.

- Espero que não. Eu avisei meus pais que eu iria saír depois do trabalho, mas eles tem medo desde o que aconteceu há umas semanas atrás. E eu nem tinha saído naquele dia! - Ela estava falando um pouco alto demais.

- Você quer a minha cerveja? Por que a sua já acabou. - Ela olhou para a sua garrafa de cerveja. Já estava quase no fim.

- Nossa, até que eu tomei bem rápido! - Ela inclinou levemente para o lado e suspirou, e ele deu a ela a outra garrafa de cerveja, que ela bebeu rapidamente. - Sabe, Marian, eu não sei o que tem de errado comigo! Eu só arranjo problema, pra qualquer lugar que eu vou. Eu gosto de me divertir bastante, moderadamente, mas quando eu saio pra me divertir, eu só me ferro! - Ele a puxou para perto de si para não deixá-la cair. - Não sei, acho que isso é carma. - Ela falava lentamente e tinha os olhos fixos no nada, enquanto seus cabelos voavam ao vento.

- Alguns nascem pra curtir a vida, Nya. E você é uma dessas pessoas, e é só isso. Não se culpe pelas coisas que acontecem de ruim. Hm, tem vinho gelado, você quer um pouco? - Ele pegou uma garrafa de vinho na sacola.

- Mas eu ainda nem terminei a cerveja! - Ela o olhou com cara infantil.

- Termina a cerveja, já tá no finzinho mesmo...

Ele direcionou a cerveja aos lábios dela e ela tomou, sem hesitar. Marian abriu a garrafa de vinho sem dificuldades e tomou um pouco, logo dando pra ela. Ela tomou longos goles e o carro parou em um galpão abandonado, onde tinha música bem alta e todos ali estavam vestidos de preto. Garotas com maquiagens excêntricas e garotos de cabelos longos, com jaquetas de couro. Marian saiu do carro primeiro e depois tirou Nya, com a garrafa de vinho na mão. Ela olhou ao redor e sorriu. Estava se sentindo em casa, com o tipo de música que ela amava e com as pessoas que, com certeza, ela tinha muito em comum. Ele a puxou para dentro do galpão e ela bebia a garrafa de vinho rapidamente, andando ao rítimo da música. Ele sorriu e aproximou seus lábios á orelha dela.

- Quer dançar? - Ele a segurou pela mão e puxou pra mais perto de si.

- Eu já estou aqui mesmo, por que não? - Ela sorriu brevemente e ele começou a dançar lentamente, puxando-a pra mais perto de si e insinuando-à dançar.

Ela não dançava muito. Não se achava uma boa dançarina. Mas naquele dia ela precisava liberar suas energias e esquecer do que tava acontecendo, então ela dançou. Ela não percebeu de início que Marian se insinuava para ela, mas ele se insinuava, até fazê-la querer. Por mais bonito e atraente que ele fosse, ela não conseguia querer... nada. Ele a fez beber quase toda a garrafa de vinho, que era relativamente grande, e ela começou a se sentir tonta, e já estava mole. Ela perguntava que horas eram para Marian, mas ela não o ouvia dizer nada. Ele perguntou se ela queria um copo de água pra melhorar e ela aceitou, mas aquela água tinha um gosto muito forte e bem estranho, mas mesmo assim bebeu. E bebeu, e bebeu, e bebeu. Até que chegou uma hora que ela não sentia mais nada, mas ainda conseguia ficar em pé. Marian a levou para o carro e a deitou no capô, a abraçou e se deitou em cima dela. Ele tentava beijá-la, mas ela desviava então ele acabava beijando o rosto, ou o pescoço, ou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela até ela ceder.

- Não posso, tenho namorado. - Ela disse, mas ele não parecia escutar. Ela não enxergava nada, só sentia ele a abraçando e a beijando. Ele a beijou com muita dificuldade, mas ela acabou cedendo e apagou.

---

Jasper foi até a janela dela, para se desculpar do acontecido de ontem, mas a cama dela estava arrumada. Ela não estava lá.

- Merda. - Foi até a porta da frente e bateu na porta. A mãe dela atendeu. - Olá, desculpe vir tão tarde, mas... a Nya está?

- Não... ela foi pra uma festa com alguns amigos. Digo que você passou aqui? - Jasper se desesperou.

- Sim, pode dizer. Muito obrigado, sim? - Ele virou as costas e andava rapidamente, até que ela perguntou.

- Me diz seu nome! - Ela evitou sair pra fora de casa.

- Jasper! - Ele falou alto e olhou pra ver se ela entrou na casa, para ele correr até a sua casa. Ela entrou e ele correu até lá.

---

- Nya foi pega pelos romenos! - Jasper abriu a porta de casa num estrondo, fazendo todos se assustarem.

Jasper correu até os fundos e pegou algumas armas. Um machado e uma estaca prateada; e todos os outros fizeram o mesmo, mas pegaram armas diferentes. Eles tinham que ser rápidos e não havia tempo para erros.

- Você é burro! Você é muito burro! Como você pôde ser tão burro e tão idiota por mordê-la? E pior, deixá-la viva? Ainda se você tivesse matado ela, tudo bem, pelo menos a gente não teria passado esse sufoco! - Edward berrava. Jasper foi pra cima dele, mas Esme entrou na frente.

- Não há tempo para brigas, garotos, temos alguns romenos pra capturar. Sigam o cheiro de Nya, e fiquem quietos e atentos pra qualquer sinal.

Os Cullen saíam numa caçada pelos romenos. Precisavam saber onde eles estavam, e com Nya com eles, era mais fácil de descobrir.

---

Nya abriu os olhos com dificuldade, estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Ela via tudo embaçado, mas estava seminua e presa por faixas grossas de couro. Ela suspirou lentamente e piscou mais rapidamente para tentar descobrir onde estava. Era uma parede vermelha com uma grande janela prateada, de vidro. Ela ofegou profundamente e olhou ao seu redor. Haviam várias pessoas que ela nem conhecia, todas de capuzes negros cobrindo suas faces. Ela gemeu baixinho e começou a entrar em pânico. Berrou, pedindo ajuda. Até que um homem de capuz negro com uma faca em uma das mãos veio até ela e sorriu malignamente.

- Oh, você acordou bem na hora. - O homem abaixou o capuz. Era Marian.


	14. Cap XIII : Romenos X Turcos

- Marian? O que está acontecendo? O que você pretende fazer? Me tira daqui! - Ela gritou, e ouviu risadas ao fundo.

- Não, meu amor, eu não posso tirá-la daqui. Daqui a pouco vai ser 3h da manhã e eu preciso preparar o ritual. - Ela tentou se soltar, e gemeu alto.

- Marian, me tire daqui! - Ela gritou.

- Cale a boca. CALE A BOCA! Fique quieta! Você está tirando a minha concentração, vadia. Cale a boca! - Ele colocou uma fita de couro na boca dela á força.

Ela estava assustada e começou a chorar em silêncio. Ele pegava cálices, cruxificos e coisas que ela não conseguia identificar. Ela não sabia quem eram aquelas pessoas, e ela ofegava, enquanto os ouvia balbuciar palavras que ela nem conseguia entender.

"_Vença para não ser vencido._

_Queime para não ser queimado._

_Mate para não morrer._

_Oferecemos-lhe o sacrifício, o presente do inimigo. _

_Nosso alimento, nossa alma perdida e nosso corpo é servido a você, e somente á você_."

Ele balbuciou algumas palavras e ela olhava para o teto, onde haviam vultos negros que passavam toda hora. Ela estaa tremendo de medo e suas pernas estavam doendo de cãibra, até que eles começaram a falar mais alto, e mais alto, e mais alto, enquanto Marian se aproximava dela com a faca. Ela tentava se soltar, mas aquelas faixas eram muito fortes pra ela. Um estrondo se ouviu na porta. Todos olharam para trás rapidamente. Era Jasper e os Cullen, e os capuzes caíram, mostrando vampiros furiosos, mostrando seus caninos e deixando seus olhos vermelhos.

- Oh! Olha quem está aqui! Os turcos vieram estragar nossa festinha, como sempre. - Marian rolou os olhos e tirou Nya da mesa pelos cabelos, fazendo-a gemer de dor.

- Nya! - A voz de Jasper ecoou pelo templo, tanto quanto sua raiva e desespero ao vê-la ali, daquele jeito. Nya tentou gritar e sair dali, mas Marian a puxou com mais força e colocou a faca na garganta dela.

- Se você se mover mais um passo, sua namorada vai morrer aqui mesmo. - Marian sorriu e passava os lábios pelo rosto de Nya, que desviava; e suas mãos pelo corpo dela atrevidamente. - Ela é o sacrifício perfeito, sabe, Jasper? Tem a pele fininha, um machucado recente que eu posso abrir de novo, um corpo delicioso que eu posso ultilizar depois do ritual... concluíndo, ela é perfeita para o meu sacrifício na terra, de ficar mais 300 anos infernizando você e essa classe de vampiros inferior que você vive. Ah, e ela é sua namorada, isso que é o mais importante. Já não bastou você perder a Alice, vai perder a segunda encarnação dela também? Jasper... o amor é cego, Jasper.

- Eu deveria ter te exterminado na primeira oportunidade, Marian. Você e todos da sua raça maldita. - Jasper falava entre os dentes, até que Marian golpeou Nya na cabeça, que caiu no chão desacordada. - NÃO! NYA! - Carlisle segurou Jasper por um segundo e falou baixinho.

- Se ela é o sacrifício de todos eles, que motivo eles teriam para matá-la antes do ritual? - Jasper sorriu levemente e foi para cima de Marian, enquanto os outros tentavam exterminar os outros vampiros.

---

Marian e Jasper estavam numa luta sangrenta. Era matar ou morrer. Jasper tentava golpear Marian várias vezes com o machado, mas Marian desviava ou defendia com uma espada que ele havia guardado no templo. Até que Marian deu um golpe de espada na perna de Jasper que o fragilizou; mas Jasper acertou seu abdômen com o machado. Marian soltou um rugido raivoso.

- Você é... antes a gente dizia calhorda, mas a palavra mesmo pra isso é otário. Defender a vida de uma humana insignificante, Jasper? Eu esperava mais de você. - Marian riu com desdém e Jasper o golpeou mais uma vez, mas dessa vez foi mais difícil para tirar o machado.

- Você foi inocente demais, achando que eu não iria descobrir o que você estava tentando fazer, certo? E o pior, recrutar Luther e Mark para isso. E eles são meros humanos, ou pelo menos eram. - Jasper gritava com força e firmeza, e o golpeava rapidamente. Foi quando ele conseguiu achar um momento de fraqueza para enfiar a estaca prateada no peito de Marian; mas não conseguiu afundá-la.

- Eles eram escravos, como todos os outros. Luther veio correndo até mim quando a Alicezinha não quis casar com ele, achando que eu iria resolver seu problema, e eu tive que matá-la, por que ele não teve coragem suficiente. Um fraco. - Marian jogou o machado longe. - Confesso que eu nunca gostei de uma mulher como você gosta dessa Nya. Ela é uma vadia louca, mas você sempre gostou desse tipo de gente. Você seria um bom soldado se estivesse comigo. - Marian o golpeou fortemente, e Jasper sentiu o impacto.

- Qual seria seu plano, Marian? Sugar o sangue de todos os humanos com os seus soldados e depois? Iria morrer de fome, por que não iria ter mais nada para se alimentar. Parece que eu não sou o único otário daqui. - Jasper o jogou no chão, pegou a estaca, e com muita dificuldade cravou em seu peito. - Ela é minha maior fraqueza, mas ela é tão boa que me trouxe até você e me ajudou a fazer o que eu deveria ter feito há 300 anos atrás. - Jasper falava em seu ouvido, vendo-o agonizar. Enquanto ele agonizava na dor, todos os outros vampiros sentiam sua dor. E foram todos pra cima de Jasper, que teve apoio de Emmett, Rosalie e Edward.

---

Esme, junto com Carlisle, levaram Nya até sua casa, que estava desmaiada. Ele a deitou no sofá de Jasper e colocou cobertores em cima dela, uma toalha quente em sua testa e mediu seu pulsamento, que estava fraco. Carlisle e Esme ficaram ao lado dela até amanhecer, enquanto Jasper e os outros não voltavam. Emmett, Edward e Rosalie voltaram, mas Jasper não.

- Onde está Jasper? - Carlisle se levantou com pressa.

- Não sabemos, mas ele disse que já voltava. - Rosalie falou, cruzando os braços.

- Como vamos avisar pra família dessa _garota_ que ela está aqui? - Edward disse, sem olhar para ela.

- Vamos pensar nisso depois. Ela não está se sentindo bem e tenho quase certeza que vamos ter que dar algum analgésico pra ela, que deve ter cãibras no corpo todo. Pegue 2mg de amadeprol no meu escritório, Emmett.

Jasper abriu a porta com tudo e foi procurar Nya pela sua casa, até que achou Esme.

- Onde ela está, Esme?

- No seu quarto. - Jasper subiu correndo para vê-la, e ela ainda estava dormindo.


	15. Cap XIV : E sempre vem a calmaria

Jasper correu até seu quarto. Um nó torcia a sua garganta, fazendo-o torturar. A ideia de perder Nya passava pela sua cabeça repetidamente e era desesperadora. Ele chegou no quarto, e ela estava deitada no seu sofá, cheia de cobertores. Ele pegou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado dela. A respiração dela era lenta e fraca, mas ela ainda estava viva. Ele só temia em saber se isso seria por pouco tempo, até que ela gemeu baixinho e abriu os olhos lentamente. Ele sorriu abertamente.

- Oi, Nya. - Ele segurou a mão dela e a beijou. - Você está se sentindo bem?

- Tô com dor de cabeça, mas fora isso... O que aconteceu? - Nya não conseguia ver Jasper muito bem.

- Marian te deu um golpe na cabeça e você caiu desacordada no chão. Mas eu já dei um jeito nele. - Jasper sorriu, e Nya acabou sorrindo também.

- Mas não era disso que eu estava falando. O que aconteceu na sexta, que você ficou tão... estranho. Mal te reconheci. - Ela falava baixinho e lentamente.

- Nada, só... não me deixe sugar seu sangue de novo, sim? - Ele deu um beijo na testa dela e ela mordeu o lábio fortemente.

- Desculpa, Jasper. Por tudo que eu te fiz passar. Acho que eu deveria ir embora. - Nya tentou se levantar apressadamente, mas Jasper a deitou novamente.

- Você não vai pra lugar nenhum antes de se recuperar. - Ele a deitou com cuidado e acariciou os cabelos dela. - Agora você vai me contar exatamente o que aconteceu ontem. - Nya suspirou fundo.

- Eu não me lembro de muito, Jasper, mas eu vou te contar desde o começo. - Ela segurou sua mão gelada fortemente. - Mark estava me seguindo quando eu estava indo ao trabalho, e ele tentou me atacar. Eu corri e esbarrei no Marian, que olhou para Mark e sumiu na floresta com ele. Depois ele voltou e começou a conversar comigo, e pediu meu telefone. Ele havia comprado umas... ele havia comprado cervejas, e não deu mais do que 10 dólares... ele me deu uma nota de 50 e disse pra eu ficar com o troco. Que tipo de pessoa faz isso? - Nya falava mais alto e com um tom de indignação em sua voz. - Acho que foi pretexto pra pedir meu telefone, e no final eu acabei dando. Ele me convidou pra saír, e eu não estava aceitando até ele me ligar sexta-feira, depois de todo o acontecido. Acabei aceitando. Aí ontem ele apareceu lá na loja, comprou muita, mas muita bebida mesmo e eu fui beber com ele. Acho que eu bebi algumas cervejas, e a gente chegou num galpão abandonado, onde tinha música alta, e eu não sei o que acontecia que ele pediu para que eu dançasse com ele. Eu odeio dançar, odeio qualquer tipo de dança, mas... eu não sei, eu acabei dançando. E ele ficava se insinuando pra mim, e eu não tinha muita saída. Aí ele perguntou se eu queria um copo de água, mas aquela água tava com um gosto muito forte pra ser água, e mesmo assim eu bebi. Eu me senti mais fraca, minha visão estava apagando e ele me encostou num lugar duro que eu fiquei deitada. Aí ele começou a tentar me beijar. Eu disse que não podia, que tinha namorado, mas sei lá, acho que ele não escutava! Depois eu não senti mais nada e eu acordei naquele templo maluco.

- Bebida. Um clássico dos Romenos. - Jasper rolou os olhos e abraçou Nya mais forte. - Eu já terminei com isso, ele não vai mais te incomodar. - Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e começou a chorar.

- Você promete? - Ela ofegou profundamente.

- Eu juro. - Ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos. - Não existe mais Marian, ou Luther, ou Mark. De hoje em diante, vai ser só eu e você. - Ela sorriu abertamente e o beijou. Ele a abraçou mais forte, levantando-a do sofá e a beijando intensamente. Ele não conseguiria continuar sem aquele abraço, aquele beijo, aquela voz ou até mesmo aquele sorriso. Ele não iria continuar se ela não estivesse com ele.

- Estou ferrada quando chegar em casa. - Ela falou baixinho, e riu levemente.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Esme vai ligar para lá e acalmar os seus pais. - Ele se sentou no sofá e a sentou em seu colo, cobrindo-a com um dos cobertores. - Você deve estar com frio, certo?

- Um pouco. E fome também, mas eu como quando chegar em casa. - Ela colocou suas mãos no cabelo dele e sorriu. - Olha, você tem cachinhos. - Ela enrolou o cabelo dele em seu dedo indicador. Ele riu baixo.

- Você está fazendo como você fazia há 300 anos atrás. - Ela riu docemente e encostou sua testa á dele. - Senti sua falta. - Ele suspirou.

- Eu também senti a falta do meu Jasper na janela do meu quarto. - Ela o beijou levemente e alguém bateu na porta. Os dois olharam em direção a porta. Era Esme, com um sorriso doce.

- Nya, fizemos um café da manhã para você. Desça quando quiser, sim? - Nya acenou positivamente com a cabeça enquanto Jasper ameaçava se levantar.

- Por que você está levantando? - Ela tentou sentá-lo no sofá novamente.

- Você está com fome, o café está feito e você precisa comer. - Ela rolou os olhos, levantou-se e fechou a porta.

- Não se preocupe comigo, minha prioridade agora é matar as minhas saudades de você. - Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios e ela o abraçou fortemente, beijando-o devagar.

Ele a deitou no sofá e a abraçou, beijando seu rosto e pescoço devagar. Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu um espasmo percorrendo sua pele rapidamente. Ele tentou subir a blusa dela, mas ela ofegou e abaixou suas mãos.

- Não vamos fazer isso aqui na casa de seus pais, Jasper. - Ele riu baixo e beijou os lábios dela com intensidade. Ela ofegava contra seus lábios enquanto ele tocava seu corpo devagar, mas atrevidamente. Ela interrompeu o beijo com dificuldade. - É sério. - Ele arqueou uma das sombrancelhas com um sorriso irresistível nos lábios.

- Tudo bem. Mas você me aguarde hoje á noite. - Ela riu alto e o empurrou, arrumando suas roupas. Ela se levantou e abriu a porta do quarto, e ele a puxou para dentro pelo braço. - Já te disse que você fica linda com essa calça? - Ela riu e o beijou.

- Vamos descer, eles estão nos esperando. - Ela segurou sua mão fria e suspirou.

- Então pare de me provocar. Você sabe que eu não resisto á nenhuma de suas provocações. - Jasper riu e a abraçou, e eles saíram do quarto, e desceram as escadas. Ele a levou até a cozinha, e estavam todos os Cullen lá.

- Nya, eu liguei pra sua casa e avisei que você está aqui, e sua mãe disse que é pra você estar em casa ao meio-dia. Ela quer te contar algo. - Nya arqueeou uma das sombrancelhas.

- Hm, ok. Obrigado, Esme.

- Sirva-se, Nya! - Carlisle disse, com um sorriso hospitaleiro. Nya não conseguia andar. A mesa estava cheia de coisas, e ela estava há 15 horas sem comer nada. Ela segurou a mão de Jasper e o puxou para a mesa consigo. Ela se sentia envergonhada com aquela situação, e Edward a olhava estranho demais. Jasper falou baixinho.

- Você sabe que eu não como, certo? - Nya pegava uma torrada e a enchia de geléia.

- Sei, mas nem por isso eu terei que comer sozinha sem ninguém do meu lado na frente da sua família. - Ela falou entre os dentes. Estava visívelmente nervosa. - As famílias dos meus ex-namorados nunca gostavam de mim. Principalmente as sogras. - Ela sorriu irônicamente.

- Aqui, ninguém precisa gostar de você. Só eu. - Ela riu levemente e o olhou pelo canto dos olhos. - Relaxe.

Algo parecido com um celular começou a tocar baixinho. Nya percebeu que era o dela e o atendeu rapidamente. Era sua mãe.

- Aonde você se meteu, Nya?

- Eu fui a uma festa, mãe. Estava muito tarde quando a festa acabou e Jasper me trouxe até a casa dele para eu ficar até de manhã. Eu já estou indo, não vou demorar muito.

- Jasper? Ele passou aqui em casa umas 11h ontem. Diga a ele que eu mandei um oi. E venha para casa logo, Nya, preciso conversar com você.

- Sobre...?

- Sua prima, Alex, está vindo para cá. Ela vai passar uma semana aqui com a gente. Fiquei sabendo que ela está se metendo com drogas e você precisa falar com ela sobre isso, já que você é da idade dela e ela vai te entender melhor.

- Mas mãe, Alex e eu não temos uma relação saudável.

- Não, Nya, **você** não tem uma relação saudável com ela. Você vai conversar com ela, você precisa falar com ela.

- Ok, ok, eu falo com ela. Te vejo em casa, ok? Amo você. Tchau! - Nya desligou com pressa. Jasper a fitou.

- Alex? - Nya riu docemente.

- Ciúmes? - Jasper arqueou uma das sombrancelhas. - Alex é uma prima minha que ainda mora em Seattle. Minha mãe disse que ela está se envolvendo com drogas e parece que dona Nya vai ter que resolver isso. - Nya rolou os olhos e comeu um pedaço da torrada, logo enchendo seu copo de suco e tomando junto.

- E você não tem uma relação "saudável" com ela?

- Ela achava que podia mexer com os meus feitiços quando eu era criança! Nunca deve se mexer com os meus feitiços. E ela me chamava de bruxa maluca. - Nya rolou os olhos e bufou.

- Você ainda mexe com essas coisas?

- Eu parei por um bom tempo, mas eu não parei de acreditar. - Nya sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Terminou a torrada e o suco e sorriu para Esme e Carlisle. - Muito obrigado por tudo. Todos vocês. - Logo olhou para Emmett, Rosalie e Edward que estavam na porta da cozinha. - Não sei nem como agradecer por tudo que vocês fizeram. Eu sei que eles eram seus inimigos há muito tempo, e ver que agora eles estão derrotados é aliviante pra mim. Obrigado, muito obrigado mesmo. - Eles só acenaram com a cabeça e ela sorriu levemente. - Bom, vou indo. Preciso convencer minha prima de que drogas não são o melhor caminho. - Nya se levantou e Jasper a levou até seu carro. - Obrigado mais uma vez.


	16. Cap XV : Ameaças

- Ah, aliás, esse carro é meu. - Jasper disse, apontando para o carro negro na rua.

- O mesmo carro que me levou pra casa sexta-feira, hm. - Ela soltou um sorriso convidativo enquanto ele a puxava para dentro do carro. Ela entrou e se sentou, e ele começou a dirigir. Ela mordeu o lábio e se segurou no banco, fechou os olhos. Ele riu alto.

- Com medo, Nya? - Ele tirou uma das mãos do volante.

- COLOCA AS MÃOS NO VOLANTE, JASPER! - Ela o olhou, apavorada.

- Não vamos morrer ou algo assim, Nya. Relaxe. - Ele passou uma de suas mãos pela perna dela devagar e estacionou perto de uma floresta.

- Ok... e paramos por...? - Ela arqueou uma das sombrancelhas.

- Resolvi me vingar mais cedo. - Ele riu baixo e a beijou intensamente.

Ela riu levemente e sentiu descer seus lábios pelo pescoço dela devagar, fazendo-a ofegar levemente.

- Não, Jasper... Aqui é muito apertado... - Ela falava baixinho, tentando fazê-lo parar.

- Vamos para o banco de trás então. Temos até o meio dia. - Ela riu baixo e saiu do carro, encostando-se nele.

- É tudo o que você pensa, Jasper? Em todos os lugares, a qualquer hora? - Ela ria enquanto falava e cruzou os braços. Ele saiu do carro e foi até ela, pressionando-a levemente.

- É pedir muito quando eu quero matar as saudades da minha garota? - Ele acariciou o rosto dela devagar. - Eu quero aproveitar todo o tempo possível com você, Nya. E você sabe disso. - Ela suspirou e sorriu.

- O seu problema é que essa auto-piedade sempre funciona. - Nya rolou os olhos e riu levemente. - Ok, temos até meio dia.

Ela o puxou pela camisa e o beijou lentamente, fazendo-o abraçá-la mais forte. Ela gemeu baixinho e desabotoou a blusa dele, fazendo-o entrar no carro e entrando em seguida, ficando em seu colo e beijando-o intensamente enquanto ele tirava sua blusa. Ela arranhou seu tórax lentamente enquanto ele a deixava seminua, tirando sua blusa. Os toques ficavam cada vez mais atrevidos e intensos, e os gemidos dela cada vez mais altos, até que ele a penetrou com vontade, prendendo-a ali e fazendo-a gemer quase que loucamente; fazendo-os explodirem de prazer. Ele a beijou apaixonadamente após isso, abraçando-a devagar. Ela levantou levemente pra ver as horas.

- 10:30, Jasper. - Ela falou baixinho enquanto ele acariciava sua barriga devagar.

- E..? - Ele falou, roçando seus lábios no rosto dela.

- Temos que ir. Quanto mais cedo chegarmos lá, melhor. - Ela se sentou no banco e colocou suas roupas com dificuldade.

- Você me tortura desse jeito. - Ela riu, rolando os olhos.

- Vamos logo, vai, se troca. - Ela se levantou e saiu do carro, esperando-o se trocar. Ele saiu do carro alguns minutos depois. Ela entrou no carro em seguida no banco da frente e ele entrou também, ligando o carro. Ele tinha um sorriso estranho nos seus lábios. - O quê? Estou cheirando a sexo? - Ela rolou os olhos e pegou sua bolsa.

- Está. Isso que me dá mais vontade de ficar aqui. - Ele sorriu de canto.

- Cale a boca e dirija. Minha mãe já deve estar preocupada. - Ela riu levemente e eles chegaram mais rápido do que ela pensava.

---

Alex olhou pela janela de relance.

- Tia, é a Nya descendo daquele carro? - Alex fixou os olhos no carro negro.

- Deve ser. Ela disse que iria vir com um tal de Jasper. Parece ser bom moço, passou aqui ontem. - A campaínha tocou.

Alex abriu a porta. Era Nya e mais um garoto que ela não conhecia.

- Alex? Wow, você está diferente! - Nya a cumprimentou brevemente. - Esse é Jasper. - Ele tentou ser normal, mas acabou sendo mecânico ao cumprimentá-la.

Eles entraram em casa e Nya pode reparar em Alex melhor. Ela ainda estava loira, mas seus olhos eram azuis e agora eles estavam... escuros, diferentes. Sua pele estava mais branca.

- Mãe! Cheguei! Há alguém que eu preciso te apresentar! E... cadê o pai? - Ela indicou para Jasper se sentar enquanto ela ia a cozinha falar com sua mãe.

Jasper fitava Alex levemente.

- Quem te transformou? - Ele se apoiou sob as pernas, olhando-a fixamente.

- Isso importa? - Ela o olhou com desdém.

- Pensei que a raça dos romenos havia sido extinta. - Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios. - Espero que você não tenha vindo com o propósito de fazer algo errado, por que se você veio... eu vou descobrir.

Nya chegou na sala e Jasper se encostou no sofá novamente, logo levantando ao ver que a mãe dela veio até a sala.

- Mãe, esse é o Jasper, como você já deve saber. Estamos namorando. - Nya sorriu abertamente e Jasper segurou sua mão devagar.

- Seu pai vai adorar saber que você está namorando um homem decente dessa vez. - Jasper riu levemente. - Eu estou fazendo o almoço, daqui a pouco fica pronto! E Nya, converse com a sua prima. - Sua mãe disse entre os dentes. Nya rolou os olhos.

- Ok.


	17. Cap XVI : Passado que sempre volta

Seu pai chegou em casa, e Nya o apresentou a Jasper. Enquanto Alex foi desmontar as malas, todos eles foram almoçar juntos, e Jasper comeu sem dificuldades, mas não sentia gosto ou prazer em comer. Logo depois, Jasper foi embora e anoiteceu. Era a primeira semana de férias, e Nya dava graças a deus por isso. Alex ia dormir no chão no mesmo quarto que Nya, então Nya tomou um banho e se sentou na cama, olhando Alex arrumar suas coisas.

- Eles acham que você está se envolvendo com drogas.

- Eu não me importo.

- Minha mãe pediu pra eu conversar com você sobre isso, mas eles não repararam nas mudanças, certo? Nos indícios.

- Esqueci, você sabe bastante disso. Afinal, você namora um, certo? - Ela a olhou. Seus olhos estavam com um brilho furioso.

- Alex, supere isso! Foi há tanto tempo atrás... - Nya ofegou.

- Eu fiz de tudo pra chamar a sua atenção. DE TUDO! Aí vem um carinha que é vivo há... o quê? 300 anos? Fala que você é a princesa dele, te dá uma jóia sem significado e você vai correndo atrás dele, Nya? E eu, como fico? - Alex se levantou, estava perdendo o controle.

- Você está percebendo que você está se descontrolando por algo que aconteceu há 2 anos atrás, Alex? Se eu soubesse que você ia se prender tanto a isso, eu nem teria começado. Oh, não, verdade, foi **você** que começou! Você que veio toda interessada pra cima de mim, me acariciando em horas erradas, fazendo questão de dormir no mesmo quarto que eu, e pior, trancando a porta do quarto pra que meus pais não ouvissem você deitando na mesma cama que eu e me bulinando, tentando fazer de tudo pra que eu, finalmente, me rendesse á você. - Nya dizia entre os dentes, quase rosnando. Ela se levantou. - Então, por favor, não comece o que você não consegue terminar. Você sabia que eu, um dia, _poderia_ ser bissexual e se aproveitou disso da maneira mais... suja! Você tinha me infernizado a vida todinha antes de eu ter te contado que eu já havia beijado uma garota, e DE REPENTE, do nada, você fica toda carinhosa comigo? Por favor, Alex, isso é carência. - Nya rolou os olhos e foi em direção ao interruptor. - Boa noite.

Nya se deitou e pôde ouvir uns soluços baixinhos ao seu lado. Cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro e tentou dormir. Passaram-se minutos e os soluços continuavam. Nya acendeu o abajour e olhou para Alex. Ela estava sentada na cama e limpando rapidamente as lágrimas que teimavam em caír pelo seu rosto.

- Ah é, quase me esqueci que você não dorme. - Nya respirou fundo. - Pare de chorar.

- Eu só não entendo uma coisa, Nya. - A voz de Alex estava trêmula.

- O quê?

- Como você não se transformou tendo um namorado que nem ele.

- Ele pediu pra me transformar uma vez e eu não deixei, e foi só isso. Ele ficou bravo, mas entendeu. - Nya deu um pano de papel para Alex limpar o rosto. Alex limpou o rosto e se sentou na cama, de frente para Nya.

- Olhe... eu não quero ter que olhar pra você em cada Natal ou Ação de Graças e pensar nessa briga que tivemos. - Alex segurou a mão de Nya. Nya tentou tirar. - Por favor, Nya, me perdoe. Acima de tudo, somos unidas pelo nosso sangue.

- Que não corre mais em suas veias. - Nya tirou sua mão e Alex mordeu o lábio. - Você é fácilmente influenciável, Alex. Essa é a grande diferença entre você e eu. Tenho certeza que foi o grupo do Marian que te transformou. E eu quase morri na mão deles.

- Foi, mas isso não tem importância agora, Nya. Você tem que me entender, eu sou uma boa pessoa agora. - Alex segurou o rosto de Nya devagar e se aproximou lentamente. Nya se recusava a olhar para Alex. - Acredite em mim. - Alex roçou seus lábios no rosto de Nya devagar. - Por favor.

_"I don't care what they say, i'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away, __**but they don't know the truth**_

_You cut me open and i..._

_Keep bleeding, __**keep bleeding love...**__"_

(Leona Lewis - Bleeding Love)

- Você está gelada, Alex. - Nya tentava desviar o rosto.

- Por favor, Nya. Por favor. - Alex implorava; então segurou o rosto dela contra o seu com força. Nya ofegou.

- Estou com sono, eu vou dormir. - Ela se inclinou para trás, então Alex a puxou de volta. Os olhos dela ameaçavam chorar novamente. - Alex, não é fácil assim. Você volta, depois de tudo que aconteceu e acha que vai tudo estar igual?

- É fácil sim, Nya. É mais fácil do que você pensa. - Alex ofegou e a beijou. Nya a empurrou para trás, ofegando levemente.

- Me recuso a dormir no mesmo quarto que você. - Nya se levantou. Alex não disse nada, ela sabia que estava errada.

Nya pegou seu celular no criado-mudo e correu para a sala, sentando-se no sofá. Olhou para o celular lentamente e ligou para Jasper. Ele atendeu.

- Hey, espero que não esteja interrompendo algo. - Nya suspirou.

- Não, pode falar. Você parece nervosa, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Alex está me irritando novamente, só isso. É difícil até dormir no mesmo quarto que ela! - Nya bufou. - Jasper...

- Sim?

- Você ficaria bravo se eu te dissesse que eu já beijei uma mulher? - Nya mordeu o lábio levemente.

- Não, por que eu te beijo todo dia. - Jasper riu levemente.

- É sério, Jasper.

- Não, Nya. Eu sei que você fez todos os tipos de loucuras existentes. Eu conheço a namorada que eu tenho. - Nya riu levemente.

- Ok, estou mais aliviada agora. Você quer vir aqui? Estou com saudades de ti já. - Nya sorriu levemente. Jasper ficou um tempo sem falar nada. - Jasper?

- Oh, desculpe. Estou indo praí o mais rápido que eu puder. Te amo, e me espere.

- Vou te esperar. E eu te amo também. - Nya sorriu abertamente e desligou o celular. Levantou-se para comer alguma besteira. De repente, alguém bateu na porta. Ela abriu e era Jasper. - Oh, você é bem mais rápido do que eu pensava, Jasper. - Ela riu levemente e o beijou devagar, puxando-o para dentro. Ela se sentou com ele no sofá.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela devagar.

- Por que você não me contou que você tinha um caso com ela antes? - Ela mordeu o lábio e fitou o chão por alguns segundos.

- Não achei que era importante até ela chegar aqui e discutir comigo daquele jeito. Edward te contou, pelo jeito. - Nya rolou os olhos.

- Ele disse que ela pretende te machucar se você não fizer o que ela quer. - Nya ouviu passos na escada.

- É ela. - Nya falou baixo. Jasper olhou a figura descendo as escadas e logo se levantou. - Jasper, não! - Nya se levantou e segurou o braço dele. Ele apontou para a garota.

- Não quero saber de você encostar um dedo nela, está me ouvindo? Você é exatamente como todos os outros, eu conheço bem meu inimigo.

- Jasper! - Nya se colocou na frente dele. - Pare. Aqui não.

Alex o fitou levemente, foi á geladeira e pegou algo para comer, e subiu de novo.


	18. Cap XVII : Ela sempre estraga tudo

- Você está perdendo a razão, Jasper. Se acalme, ok? - Ela falou baixinho e o levou para o sofá. Ela suspirou e acariciou seu rosto devagar.

- Por mim, eu levava você daqui pra evitar que você fique perto dela. - Ele a puxou para perto de si.

- Acima de tudo, ela ainda é minha prima. E se você fizer isso, vai causar uma má imagem aos meus pais. Fique calmo. Prometo que eu dou um jeito nela. - Nya sorriu e o beijou devagar. - E ela pode contar aos meus pais que você estava aqui, então acho melhor você se controlar um pouco.

- Eu amo você demais pra deixar que qualquer coisa aconteça com você, Nya. - Ele falou baixo, e ela sorriu abertamente.

- Nada vai acontecer comigo. Eu vou conversar com ela e ela vai entender, ok? Eu prometo. E bom, ela é a única que sobrou da raça dela, então não há muito com o que se preocupar. - Ela beijou o rosto dele devagar. - Vá pra casa. Eu vou dormir um pouco, estou cansada.

- _No mesmo quarto que ela? _- Jasper falou baixo, com seus olhos fulminando de raiva.

- Tenho que fazer isso para parecer normal. Relaxe, meu bem. Vá para casa, prometo que ficarei bem. - Ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios e ele a beijou intensamente. - Te vejo amanhã. - Ele se levantou, contrariado, e foi para casa. Ela tomou um pouco de leite morno e foi para seu quarto, louca para dormir.

Alex estava lá, esperando-a, na cama.

- Então tudo que acontecer entre a gente você vai contar pro seu namorado?

- Por incrível que pareça, eu não contei nada. Ele tem um irmão que _lê o pensamento dos outros. _- Nya se sentou na cama e puxou o cobertor. - Alex, tem como você ao menos _fingir _que é humana e deitar? Seus tios vão achar estranho e vão te encher de perguntas por que você não dormiu. - Alex se levantou e Nya se deitou.

- Ok. Boa noite. - Ela falou baixo, se agaixou na altura de Nya e lhe deu um beijo na testa devagar. Nya fingiu que não sentiu nada, e poucos minutos depois, já estava dormindo.

---

Nya acordou na manhã seguinte com dor de cabeça. Levantou-se e foi tomar banho, iria a biblioteca e resolveu ir cedo. No meio do banho, ouviu alguém entrar no banheiro, mas pensou que fosse sua mãe e nem perguntou. Quando o banheiro ficou quieto por alguns segundos, Nya suspirou fundo.

- Quem tá aí? - A porta do box se abriu. Era Alex. Nya se cobriu por impulso. - Então, tem gente tomando banho aqui, Alex. - Nya tentou fechar a porta do box.

- Não sei por que você insiste em se cobrir ainda. Nós já nos vimos assim tantas vezes... - Nya rolou os olhos e reparou que Alex estava coberta por uma toalha. E _somente_ pela toalha.

- Ok... Alex. - Nya fechou o chuveiro e colocou a toalha. - Se você _acha_ que me infernizando e me importunando desse jeito vai fazer com que eu... hm... te "perdoe", você está enganada.

- Mas eu não quero o seu _perdão_, Nya. Eu só quero matar minhas saudades de você. - Ela sorriu docemente e acariciou o rosto de Nya devagar. - Lembra quando fizemos aqui? Seus pais não estavam em casa e você estava tomando banho, eu cheguei de surpresa e a gente fez aqui mesmo por que você disse que era um fetiche seu transar no banho? - Nya desviou o rosto.

- Mas você é daquele tipo que não desencana do passado mesmo, né? God, vou virar vampira, assim você pára de me importunar. Alex... - Nya suspirou. - eu não quero você. É difícil entender isso?

- Nem relembrar os velhos tempos? _Ele_ nem vai descobrir que a gente chegou a fazer isso mesmo... - Ela segurou sua mão.

- Você quer "relembrar os velhos tempos"? Ok! Vamos relembrar então! - Nya estava ficando impaciente. Deu um selo curto em Alex e logo tentou sair do box. - Pronto! espero que você tenha relembrado tudo com isso! - Alex a empurrou para dentro e a encostou na parede.

- Nós duas sabemos que você quer, Nya. - Nya respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

- Alex... **eu não quero**! Pare de ser louca/obsessiva e achar que qualquer coisa que eu faço é motivo para querer ficar com você. Eu estou com Jasper, eu o amo, e não há nada que você tente fazer que vai mudar isso. - Alex a olhou e suspirou fundo. Os olhos dela se enchiam de lágrimas. Deu um passo para trás e Nya saiu do box, indo ao quarto e se trocando rapidamente. Ela saiu de casa e ligou para Jasper.

- Jasper... você pode me encontrar na biblioteca daqui a 20 minutos? Tomei uma decisão e eu preciso falar com você sobre ela. - Nya tremia e foi rapidamente até a biblioteca.

---

Procurou livros sobre Nova York na biblioteca, e sentiu uma mão em sua cintura. Olhou para trás. Era Jasper. Ele sorriu e a beijou devagar. Eles se sentaram numa mesa isolada da biblioteca.

- Olha... o que eu vou te contar vai parecer muito egoísta da minha parte, e definitivamente não vai ser o que você espera que seja, mas... - Nya ofegou e o olhou. - Isso é difícil de dizer, e todos vão pensar que eu sou louca... mas eu vou pra NY em setembro, pra fazer faculdade lá. E eu quero que você vá comigo. Mas se você for comigo, vamos amanhã mesmo. - Nya falava baixinho. - É a única maneira, e eu quero fugir disso aqui. - Jasper a fitava, com uma expressão impossível de decifrar.

- Você quer que eu vá para a faculdade com você?

- Sim...

- Tudo bem. Eu vou. - Nya sorriu abertamente e se levantou para abraçá-lo.

- Mesmo? Mesmo, mesmo? - Jasper acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Eu iria com você de qualquer maneira, não vou te abandonar de jeito nenhum. - Ele falou baixinho e a beijou devagar.

---

Nya voltou para casa mais feliz do que nunca, junto com Jasper. Anoiteceu, e Jasper foi para casa. Ele lançava olhares fulminantes para Alex, que agia com indiferença.

As duas foram dormir, ou ao menos tentar, depois de todo o acontecido.

- Por que você está arrumando as malas, Nya? - Nya não respondeu. Fechou a mala e foi se deitar. - Hey, estou falando com você.

- Mas eu não. Deixe-me dormir, amanhã terei um dia agitado. - Nya tentou fechar os olhos. Alex se levantou e a levantou da cama.

- Você vai fugir, certo? É uma fraca mesmo. Primeiro problema que aparece já foge por que não é capaz de resolver. - Nya tentou se soltar e gemeu. Alex estava mais forte agora.

- Primeiro? Se eu fosse te contar os maus bocados que eu passei por causa dos seus "amigos", você não diria isso, Alex. Me solta! - Nya gemeu e se rebateu.

- Meus "amigos" estão mortos por **sua** causa! E é por **sua** causa que eu terei que refazer o grupo novamente. E sozinha! - Nya se soltou e saiu do quarto. Alex foi atrás sela e a segurou pelo braço com mais força. - Então, Nya, não venha me dizer que os meus amigos são culpados pelo o que aconteceu com você. Você merece coisa muito pior. - Nya tentava tirar as mãos de Alex dela, mas em vão. Então Alex, empurrou Nya em um impulso, que a fez rolar na escada até o térreo.

---

Alex se desesperou e começou a chorar. Foi até o quarto dos tios e bateu na porta, logo abrindo.

- Tio, Tia! A Nya caiu da escada! - Eles se levantaram, desesperados.

- Como isso aconteceu? - O pai de Nya falou, quase berrando em desespero. Eles desceram correndo e viram Nya no chão. Ela respirava com dificuldade e estava com a cabeça ferida, então sua mãe ligou para a ambulância aos prantos.

A ambulância demorou a chegar, mas Nya ainda estava consciente. Antes de entrar na ambulância, a mãe de Nya ligara para Jasper.

- Jasper, acho melhor você vir ao hospital. - Jasper iria perguntar o que aconteceu, mas ela desligou antes que ele pudesse falar algo.

Jasper pegou o carro do irmão e dirigiu o mais rápido que pôde até o hospital. A mãe de Nya o avistou.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nya caiu da escada e eles estão operando ela. Parece que ela está com um derrame. - Jasper se deseperou e ligou para Carlisle.

- Carlisle, Nya caiu da escada e está no hospital. Vem ver o estado dela para mim? Preciso que você faça isso por mim. - Carlisle demorou cinco minutos para chegar após a ligação. Foi até a sala de cirurgia onde Nya estava; e voltou depois de meia-hora. Falou o estado dela para a família e puxou Jasper para o canto.

- Se tudo ocorrer bem, ela ficará aqui só por alguns dias. Mas se ocorrer mal, o cérebro dela vai inchar e não há nada que podemos fazer depois disso, Jasper. Você vai precisar mordê-la se quer que ela continue aqui.


	19. Cap XVIII : E tudo está perdido

- Eu não posso mordê-la, Carlisle. - Jasper passou a mão pelo cabelo, entrando em certo desespero.

- Por que não? Eu sei que pode ser difícil pra você, ainda mais depois de você ter sugado o sangue dela uma vez, mas se você quiser mantê-la do seu lado e não ter que esperar 300 anos outra vez, é a única coisa a fazer. Nos mudamos para Forks só para você vê-la e eu acho que Esme irá estourar de raiva se você disser que teremos que nos mudar outra vez. É sua chance de tornar isso eterno, Jasper. E afinal de contas, você já fez a casa para ela, então... - Carlisle olhou o seu pager. Era emergência com Nya. - Preciso ir. - Carlisle foi rapidamente até a porta da emergência, onde desapareceu.

Jasper se sentou na sala de espera. Era difícil de aceitar que o amor de sua vida estava correndo risco e mais difícil ainda de aceitar que ele teria que mordê-la ou esperar 300 anos outra vez. Isso era agonizante. Esperou duas horas; ouvindo a mãe de Nya chorar. Alex havia sumido; e se ele a achasse, realmente não seria melhor, por que o desejo de matá-la estava crescendo a cada segundo que ele ficava sem notícias de Nya.

Carlisle chegou á sala de espera para dar notícias a família.

- Ela está instável. Pode melhorar ou piorar a qualquer momento, por isso não é recomendável que vocês a vejam agora. Talvez ela precise de uma segunda cirurgia, por que a hemorragia pode continuar. - A mãe de Nya desabou no choro e o pai de Nya a abraçou fortemente, visívelmente abalado. Carlisle chamou Jasper mais uma vez.

- O que foi? - Um nó apertava a garganta de Jasper.

- Não acho que ela irá sobreviver, Jasper. A situação está crítica e se ela precisar de uma segunda cirurgia, o corpo dela não irá sobreviver por estar fragilizado. Não sei o que irá acontecer de agora em diante, mas você precisa estar preparado.

- Carlisle, você não está entendendo. Ela não quer que eu a morda! Ela não quer virar vampira e não há nada que eu possa fazer. - Jasper estava perdendo o controle, o que era difícil.

- Não se descontrole, Jasper. Há chances. - Carlisle falava calmamente. O pai de Nya se levantou.

- Vou levar ela para tomar um café. Me mantenham informado. - O pai de Nya falava calmamente. Jasper acenou com a cabeça positivamente.

A mãe de Nya chorava muito, e quase não conseguiu se levantar da cadeira. Eles foram com dificuldade até a cafeteria do hospital. Carlisle recebeu um bipe.

- Emergência. Vem comigo. - Carlisle foi apressado até a sala de emergência e Jasper foi junto, confuso.

A sala de emergência estava vazia; não havia ninguém; mas quando ele chegou no quarto de Nya, havia muitos médicos e enfermeiros. Ela estava tendo convulsões. Depois de muita gritaria, remédios e desespero, Nya voltou ao normal. Todos saíram do quarto e ele se sentou ao lado dela.

- Nya... a última coisa que eu gostaria de fazer era desrespeitar sua vontade. E pode até parecer egoísta, mas eu estou fazendo isso por nós. Pelo amor que eu não quero deixar morrer. - Jasper segurou a mão de Nya. Era a última vez que ele iria sentir a mão dela quente daquele jeito. Tão suave e quente... Ele ouviu ela suspirar. Chegou mais perto dela e mordeu o lábio fortemente.

- Não vai. - Nya falou fracamente. - Faz... faz... faça o que é preciso... - Nya falava fracamente e não abrira os olhos.

- Sh... não fale. - Jasper beijou sua testa devagar. Se levantou, fechou a porta e as persianas, e a abraçou com cuidado. - Eu te amo.

Ele tirou os cabelos dela dos ombros, abrindo espaço para o seu pescoço. Ele beijou o pescoço dela devagar e a mordeu logo em seguida com força, sugando seu sangue loucamente. Ele a abraçou com força e ela soltou um gemido de dor; já que estava fraca demais até para gritar. O corpo dela amolecia lentamente a medida que Jasper sugava seu sangue, até que ele tirou seus dentes do pescoço dela com dificuldade e se distanciou dela o mais rápido possível. Ela sangrava muito e estava tendo convulsões, até que Carlisle chegou correndo e a socorreu sozinho.

---

Nya sentia seu corpo queimar; como se um ácido fosse injetado em seu sangue e estava corroendo seus órgãos e músculos rapidamente. A única coisa que ela conseguia saber era que a voz de Jasper dizendo "eu te amo" ecoava em sua mente. Ela não estava consciente o suficiente para saber se estava viva ou morta; ou de pensar no que estava acontecendo. Ela estava ficando cada vez mais fraca, e aos poucos, tudo se apagou.


End file.
